


Um Conto sobre Esperança

by Reggie_Jolie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_Jolie/pseuds/Reggie_Jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ELFOS, HUMANOS, MAGOS, ANÕES. Amor, amizade. Batalhas perdidas ou vencidas. Legolas, Thranduil e uma humana. Uma tentativa de recontar O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS do ponto de vista de Legolas. Segunda parte de OF ELVES AND HUMANS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um conto sobre Esperança 01

**Author's Note:**

> Começamos hoje nossa jornada seguindo AS DUAS TORRES. E sim é meu livro favorito. Especialmente porque nesse livro, Tolkien explora o mundo dos homens. E Rohan como disse P.J. No DVD extra de AS DUAS TORRES é um mundo baseado na escandinávia. E eu ADORO a Escandinávia.
> 
> CAPITULO DEDICADO A SADIESIL (Mestra), Lourdiana e minha nova leitora, que me empolga com suas reviews, Cora Coralina. Divirtam-se.
> 
> Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA (novo titulo).  
> Autora: Reggie_Jolie  
> Casando: Legolas/ Deirdre  
> Censura: R   
> Gênero: Drama/Romance  
> Beta: Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
> AVISOS: sexo e violência  
> Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
> Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
> Sumário: Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
> Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

 “ _Meu coração fala claramente: o destino do Portador não está mais em minhas mãos. A Comitiva desempenhou seu papel. Mas nós, que permanecemos, não podemos abandonar nossos companheiros enquanto tivermos forças. Venham! Partiremos agora!_ ” ARAGORN In: O senhor dos Anéis, AS DUAS TORRES.”

  
  


_**Cap 01. OS CAVALEIROS DE ROHAN PARTE I** _

_**ano 3019** _

_**FEVEREIRO.** _

_**MIRKWOOD** _

_**THRANDUIL** _

  
  


Com um gesto, o rei, dispensou o grupo de soldados cuja tarefa era cuidar dos _portões do reino_. Ele estava chateado. Era o mínimo que poderia falar. Mas outro sentimento crescia dentro dele. Traição. Ele se perguntava exatamente o que levara Deirdre a sair de Mirkwood, sem avisar a ninguém. Ela não saíra sozinha. Tinha um elfo por companhia. Um elfo que não tinha como tarefa principal, a de ser seu guarda-costas. Thranduil estava com raiva. Ele sentia vontade de destruir algo. 

Quando os soldados e criados sairam, ele levantou-se e atirou ao chão tudo o que estava sobre ela e ao seu alcance. Copos, jarros, pergaminhos, velas. Nada ficou imune a fúria real. 

Minutos depois um criado entrou e silenciosamente começou a limpar o cômodo. Thranduil olhou-o e voltou-se para uma parede. Ali pendurado estava um mapa de seu reino. Uma batida a porta revelou a entrada de um dos seus conselheiros. Na realidade seu amigo, Thargon. O criado saiu em silencio. A sala estava de volta a sua ordem.

“Veio tripudiar? É isso que veio fazer aqui velho amigo?” indagou Thranduil.

“Eu poderia. Mas não o farei. Eu sei que você ama a _firieth_ do seu íon.” respondeu Thargon.

“Isso tudo ainda é ressentimento Thargon? Quantos anos você viverá até esquecer a humana que não caiu em seus encantos amigo?” Thranduil tornou a perguntar.

“Não vim até aqui para rememorar um passado do qual não gosto amigo. Mas perguntar que tipo de providências tomaremos nesse caso?”

“Nenhuma." Respondeu Thranduil recostando-se na cadeira. 

“Sim Thargon. Nenhuma. Quando Deirdre voltar e ela vai voltar. Eu decidirei o que eu farei com ela e Anarínion. E somente eu farei alguma coisa.”

  
  


_**ROHAN.** _

_**ARAGORN** _

A escuridão pairava sobre eles. Ao longe uma nevoa pálida indicava o local onde corria o Anduin. Pedras. Um longo desfiladeiro de pedras. A lua crescente a oeste. As sombras eram negras. Eles passaram a primeira noite buscando pistas. Então Aragorn decidiu que seguiriam pelas colinas de Emyn Muil, pelo lado leste, onde os pequenos vales e desfiladeiros pareciam ser a opção que os uruk-hai fizeram.

“Para que lado você acha que os orc iriam”? Legolas indagou.

Era madrugada ainda. Estavam descansando antes de voltarem a procurar por Merry e Pipin, assim que o sol nascesse.

“Vamos para o rumo norte. Vamos pelos campos dos rohirrim.” Respondeu Aragorn.

Aragorn estava curvado em direção ao chão. Os olhos fechados. Os sentidos alertas. Era o ranger novamente. Buscando pistas a seguir.

“Já alcançamos aqueles que estamos caçando”. Disse Legolas. “Olhem!” 

Cinco orcs mortos estavam amontoados. O chão estava escuro de sangue.

“Aqui está outro enigma. Disse Gmili. Mas ele necessita da luz do dia, e por ela não podemos esperar.”

“Apesar disso, qualquer que seja o modo de decifrá-lo, parece trazer alguma esperança. Provavelmente, os inimigos dos orcs são nossos amigos. Existe algum homem morando nessas colinas?” Disse Legolas.

“Não.” Rebateu Aragorn. “Os Rohirrim raramente vêm aqui e estamos longe de Minas Tirith. Pode ser que algum grupo de homens estivesse caçando aqui por motivos que desconhecemos. Mas acho que não é isso?”

“O que você acha?” Gmili perguntou afinal.

“Acho que o inimigo trouxe consigo seu próprio inimigo. Estes orcs são do norte, de muito longe. Entre os mortos, não vemos nenhum daqueles orcs grandes com insignias estranhas. Houve uma discussão, eu suponho: não é uma coisa muito incomum no meio desse povo maligno. Talvez tenha havido alguma disputa pela estrada.” Aragonês concluiu.

“Ou pelo prisioneiros. Vamos esperar que os hobbits também não tenham encontrado aqui o seu fim.” disse Gmili. 

  
  


_**DIAS DEPOIS** _

Tres dias eles seguiam os uruk-hai de Saruman.

“Rohan. Lar dos senhores dos cavalos.” Disse Aragorn.

Os três estava parados e contemplavam a paisagem de campos que se descortinava a frente. A cordilheira na qual os companheiros estavam desciam abruptamente sob seus pés. Cerca de quarenta metros abaixo, havia uma saliência ampla e desigual que terminava de repente na borda de um penhasco escarpado. 

Dali se viam os amplos e verdes campos de Rohan.

“Há alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui. Alguma força do mal dá velocidade a estas criaturas. Põe sua vontade contra nós.” O cansaço era visível no rosto do guardião. 

Legolas adiantara-se e estava mais a frente sobre uma das colinas rochosas.

“Legolas! O que seus olhos elficos vêem?” indagou Aragorn

“Os Uruk viraram a nordeste. Eles levam os Hobbits para Isengard.” respondeu o elfo.

“Saruman.” Disse Aragorn.

Seguiam os uruk a luz do dia. E de vez em quando encontravam pertences jogados. 

“Parem!” Gritou Aragorn. “Não me sigam ainda!” O guardião foi até um ponto da trilha onde julgou ter visto sinais que separavam-se da trilha principal.

“Sim. Estão nitidas. Pegadas de um hobbit. Acho que são de Pippin. Ele é menor que o outro. E olhem isto. Aragorn ergueu um objeto que faiscou a luz solar.”

“As folhas de Lórien não caem a toa. Disse Aragorn. “Isto não caiu por acaso. Foi jogado como um sinal.”

“Então os hobbits devem estar vivos.” Disse Gmili. “Isso nos anima. Não os estamos seguindo em vão.”

“Vamos esperar que ele não tenha pagado caro demais por sua ousadia” _ disse Legolas_ “Venham! Vamos continuar!”

Ao crepusculo pararam novamente. Eles adentraram doze léguas no territorio de Rohan. E assim os três viajantes estabeleçeram um padrão. Paravam apenas a noite para descansar. Gmili e Aragorn dormiam primeiro. Mas ao acordarem com o nascer do sol encontravam Legolas já de pé, completamente descansado embora o elfo fosse o último a deitar-se.

“Se é que você realmente dorme mestre Elfo?” Implicou Gmili.

O eldar nada respondeu.

 

  
  


**ÉOMER**

A névoa cobria a margem do rio. Há uma semana Éomer filho de Éomund, seguia orcs. O rei não gostara nada disso. Mas ele e Theodred caçavam os monstros. Separaram os grupos dois dias atrás. Éomer parou e o éored seguiu-o. De onde estava eles podiam ver que havia cavaleiros mortos na margem. 

“Theodred” sussurou Éomer. “Encontrem o filho do rei.” disse Éomer.

Os homens apearam e correram para ver se havia alguém vivo. Mas este parecia ser um trabalho inútil. Começou a chover. 

“Mordor pagará por isso.” Um dos soldados lamentou a perda de seus amigos.

“Estes orcs não são de Mordor.” Disse Éomer empurrando com o pé um dos orcs mortos. Há dias ele e Theodrerd, o primo, caçavam orcs pela terra de Rohan.

“Meu Senhor Eomer aqui”. Chamou Fengel, um dos soldados, próximo a margem do rio. 

Ele correu. Ao chegar ao lugar e desvirar o ferido, que tinha parte do corpo dentro do rio, descobriu tratar-se do primo, Théodred.

“Ele está vivo. Vamos embora.” Disse Éomer pegando o primo e futuro rei nos braços.

“Vamos para Medulsed.”

Era uma jornada longa, e Éomer esperava que o primo sobrevivesse a ela.

  
  


Eles desmontaram no pátio em Medulsed. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro. Decerto seu tio logo seria avisado. Théodred, o filho do rei, fora ferido por orcs.

Eowyn subia apressada as escadas do palácio. Ela fora avisada da chegada do irmão e do primo.

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Theodred encontrou-o deitado na cama. Éomer em silêncio a seu lado.

“Théodred.” Ela chamou em voz baixa. A mesma que sempre usava quando tratava de doentes. O rapaz não respondeu.

Ela olhou para Éomer e seguindo o olhar do irmão, afastou um pouco a coberta que estava sobre o abdome do primo.

O ferimento era profundo. Constatou Eówyn.

Os dois irmãos foram procurar o rei. Havia notícias nada boas a serem dadas.

“Seu filho está gravemente ferido meu senhor.” principiou Eowyn.

O rei estava sentado em seu trono. A mente distante e ausente.

“Foi uma emboscada de orcs.” Disse Eómer. “Se não defendermos nosso país, Saruman o tomará a força.”

“É mentira.” A voz veio do lado esquerdo do trono. E pertencia a um homem todo vestido de preto. Era Grima. Conselheiro do rei Theoden.

“Saruman, o Branco, sempre foi nosso amigo e aliado.” Gríma aproximou-se do trono devagar e fitou Éomer.

“Gríma.” Chamou o rei. O conselheiro ajoelhou-se ao lado do rei.

“Gríma”.

“Orcs andam livremente por nossas terras.” Éomer começou a fazer um relatório do que os Éored do rei encontravam por toda a Rohan.

“Sem repressão ou contestação. A vontade. Orcs com a mão branca de Saruman.”

Para confirmar suas palavras Éomer deixou cair um capacete com uma mão branca impressa nele, no tapete defronte o rei.

Gríma olhou-o de alto a baixo. Momentaneamente em silêncio.

“Por que você traz esses problemas a uma mente já perturbada?” Indagou Gríma. Debruçando-se sobre Théoden.

“Não percebe. Você deixou seu tio já esgotado com essa rebeldia sempre fomentado guerras.” 

“Fomentando Guerras?” Indagou Éomer.

A situação ali se invertera. Parecia que Gríma era um sobrinho cuidadoso, evitando aborrecimentos a um idoso doente e Éomer o sobrinho rebelde.

Subitamente Eomer aproximou-se de Grima e levantou-o pela gola da tunica preta que usava.

“Quanto tempo faz que Saruman o comprou? O que foi que ele prometeu Gríma?” Ingadou Eómer.

Gríma tremia.

“Quando não restar homem vivo terá sua parte do tesouro?” inquiriu Éomer.

O movimento dos olhos de Gríma chamou a atenção de Éomer. Ele seguiu o olhar do conselheiro e descobriu Éowyn, que se dirigia para junto de Theodred.

“Há muito tempo tem observado minha irmã. Seguido os passos dela.” disse Éomer

Subitamente Éomer viu-se separado de Gríma por dois guardas.

“Você vê coisas demais, Eomer, filho de Eomund.” Disse Grima.

“Você está nesse momento expulso do reino de Rohan sob pena de morte.” Decretou Gríma. Os soldados acompanharam Eómer até fora do palácio. 

Um Éored inteiro acompanhara-o no exílio.

“O que vamos fazer?” Indagou ELFHELM.

“Caçar os que feriram Théodred. Vamos colocar suas cabeças na ponta de estacas.”

“Vamos para o Folde Ocidental. Disse Éomer.”

  
  


**A SER CONTINUADO...**

GLOSSARIO:

Firieth-humana

Ion-filho


	3. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
> Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

"Os sábios só falam do que conhecem, Gríma, filho de Gálmód. Você se transformou num verme estúpido. Portanto fique em silêncio, e mantenha sua língua bifurcada atrás dos dentes. Não passei pelo fogo e pela morte para trocar palavras distorcidas com um servidor até que caiam raios do céu." Gandalf emAs Duas Torres: "O Rei do Palácio Dourado", p. 118.

CAP 3. O LORDE SÁBIO,O CONSELHEIRO E O REI ÉLFICO  
IMLADRIS  
DEIRDRE

Eles estavam em Imladris há três dias. Lorde Elrond os recebera bem. No dia anterior ela fora apresentada a toda a família.   
Deirdre estava sentada, os pés balançavam nervosos. Sentia-se como uma criança que tinha tomado uma decisão errada e dali por diante arcaria com as consequências. Angustiada Deirdre levantou-se e foi até a sacada mais próxima e aproximou-se do balcão. Dali era possível observar grande parte do Vale de Imladris.  
Afinal exclamou em voz alta.  
“No que eu estava pensando quando decidi vir até aqui. E se esse enigma não ajudar em nada afinal”.  
“Fez muito bem em vir até aqui.”  
“Minha senhora.” Deirdre voltara-se para a origem do som e descobrira a anfitriã da casa. A filha de Lorde Elrond.  
“Por favor. Nada de minha senhora.” Arwen, a estrela vespertina sorria.  
“Não tenha receio. Meu pai saberá ajudá-la. Afinal não é sempre que o rei Thranduil envia alguém até Imladris.” A elfa aproximou-se de Deirdre e postou-se ao lado da humana.  
“Esse é o problema.” Admitiu Deirde olhando nos olhos azuis da ellith.   
“O rei Thranduil não me enviou. Eu fugi e convenci Amord Anarinion a vir comigo.”  
“Bom eu sabia que havia uma razão para Legolas ter escolhido você. Você é destemida minha cara. Poucos fariam isso.”  
A humana riu um riso nervoso.  
Arwen retomou a conversa.  
“Thranduil sempre acreditou ter controle sobre todo o seu povo. E acredito que ele pensava assim também sobre o próprio filho. Mas a sua presença aqui mostra que Legolas finalmente cresceu. Que foi capaz de fazer escolhas que nem sempre corresponderão exatamente ao que o rei deseja.”  
“Mas o rei o enviou ao conselho presidido por Lorde Elrond.” afirmou Deirdre.  
“Sim. Ou ele mesmo teria de vir.” respondeu Arwen.   
“Vamos lá. Meu pai a espera em seus estudos. Ele me disse que terá dias proveitosos pela frente ajudando você.”

 

“Ada. Sua visitante está aqui. Como você me pediu.  
“Hannon Le”  
“Venha minha cara. Vamos ver que tipo de ajuda eu posso oferecer-lhe.” disse Lorde Elrond.  
Outra vez Deirdre estava no salão de estudos. As mesmas paredes repletas de livros, o chão de ladrilhos e mais uma vez ele indicou-lhe uma cadeira próxima.  
“Eu acredito que decifrei a mensagem que Legolas deixou. E o rei ficará contente com ela. Eu lhe garanto.” afirmou Lorde Elrond.  
Deirdre sentou-se exalando uma respiração que não sabia que tinha prendido.  
“Acalme-se. Sua busca e missão está só começando.” falou Lorde Elrond enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho que ela já conhecia.

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS  
Na manhã seguinte voltariam para Mirkwood. E Deirdre achava-se nervosa. Afinal saíra do reino sem a permissão de Thranduil. Lord Elrod oferecera-lhe uma escolta, o que ela recusara prontamente. Não viera até ali, para despojar o senhor élfico de seus soldados, ainda que momentaneamente.  
“Partirmos pela manhã então?” Indagou Armord Anarinion.  
“Sim. É chegada a hora de voltar.” Respondeu Deirdre.  
“Nervosa?” Indagou Amord.  
“Sim. Eu não vou mentir. Eu fugi. E o rei não vai ficar nada satisfeito com isso. Creio que eu caí vários pontos na escala de satisfação de Thranduil.”  
O edhel riu.  
“É verdade.”  
Os dois ainda estavam conversando quando foram interrompidos por Lindir.  
“Fico feliz em saber que aprecia os nossos jardins senhora.”  
“Bom dia Lindir.” Respondeu Deirde.   
“Sim. Os jardins são adoráveis. Há uma mistura de plantas aqui bem interessante.”  
“Meu senhor Elornd pede para lembrar-lhe que haverá um jantar de despedida para vocês hoje a noite no Hall do Fogo.”  
“Diga a Lorde Elrond que eu e Amord compareceremos.”

 

ARAGORN  
O dia amanhecera. E encontrara os três caçadores conversando após um fraco desjejum. Gmili, como era de se esperar foi o que mais lamentou esse fato.   
Eles tinha outro problema naquela manhã. Os cavalos, Arod e Hasufel, sumiram durante a noite. Então combinaram entre si que a prioridade seria encontrar Merry e Pipin. Depois pensariam nos cavalos, que Éomer de Rohan cedera como prova de bondade e que haviam fugido.  
Aragorn convençera a todos que o melhor a fazer era entrar na floresta de Fangorn. Onde ele esperava encontrar pistas dos dois hobbits por ali.  
“A floresta não é má! Afirmou Legolas. Não importa o que as histórias sobre ela digam.”  
“Bem, a floresta não tem motivos para sentir ódio de mim”- disse Gmili. O anão estava decididamente nervoso. “Não lhe fiz mal algum.”  
“Sinto o ar abafado. Esta floresta não é mais leve que a floresta das trevas de onde você vem Mestre elfo. É difícil até respirar.” disse Gmili.  
“A floresta é muito velha. Tão velha que me sinto jovem outra vez. Como não me sinto desde que viajei com vocês crianças. É uma floresta repleta de lembranças.” Afirmou Legolas.  
O anão encolheu-se ao ouvir um som alto.  
“AS árvores estão falando umas com as outras.” Disse Legolas.  
Gmili com o machado erguido tinha uma expressão de pavor em seus olhos.  
“Gmili.” Falou Aragorn. “Abaixe essa arma. Você é a causa de todo esse murmúrio.”  
A contragosto o anão o fez.  
“Há alguma coisa lá, Aragorn.” Afirmou Legolas indo na direção que indicara ao guardião.  
“O que está vendo?” Indagou Aragorn. Já ao lado de Legolas. Os olhos do elfo vasculhavam a grande distância.  
“O mago branco se aproxima.” Respondeu o edhel.  
“Não deixe que ele fale. Lançará um feitiço sobre nós.” Retrucou Aragorn. Os três caçadores esperavam.  
“Precisamos ser rápidos.” Falou o guardião.  
Silenciosamente os três aprontavam-se para atacar.  
Legolas lançou uma flecha que caiu a seus pés. A espada de Aragorn subitamente queimou sua mão. O machado de Gmili caiu. E eles se viram envoltos numa grande claridade que cegava a tudo.  
“Vocês estão seguindo as pegadas de dois jovens hobbits.” Disse a voz. A claridade não os permitia ver absolutamente nada.  
“Onde estão eles?” Indagou o guardião. Já que falar era a única opção de que ele dispunha.  
“Eles passaram por aqui anteontem a noite.” Respondeu a voz em meio a luz.  
“Encontraram alguém que não esperavam. Isso consola vocês?”  
“Quem é você?” Insistiu o guardião. Com a mão na altura dos olhos tentando ver além da luz ofuscante.  
“Mostre-se!” Exigiu o ranger.  
A luz diminui de intensidade e o mago finalmente apareceu.  
Era Gandalf. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era Gandalf. Ele estava...diferente.  
“Não pode ser.” Disse Aragorn totalmente confuso.  
Legolas prontamente ajoelhou-se vendo no mago algo que o guardião ainda não entendera.  
Gmili o fez também. O machado esquecido no chão.  
“Você caiu...”insistiu Aragorn.  
“Atravessei o fogo e a água. Da mais funda masmorra ao pico mais alto eu lutei contra o Balrog de Morgoth. Até que finalmente derrotei meu inimigo e ele encontrou seu fim na encosta da montanha.”  
“A escuridão me dominou. E eu me desgarrei do pensamento e do tempo. As estrelas rodavam. E cada dia era tão longo quanto uma era inteira da Terra. Mas não era o fim.” o Istari continuou.  
“Senti a vida em mim outra vez. Eu fui mandado de volta. Até concluir a minha tarefa.”  
“Gandalf.” Disse Aragorn aproximando-se do mago.  
“Gandalf?!” A voz do mago demonstrava dúvida.  
“Sim. É como eu era chamado.”  
“Gandalf, o Cinzento. Era esse meu nome.”  
“Gandafl.” Gmili estava alegre outra vez. Ele esqueçera o receio que tinha de Fangorn.  
“SOU Gandalf, o BRANCO.” Então ele falou:  
“E eu me encontro com vocês de novo, na virada da maré.”  
“Uma etapa da viagem acabou. Outra começa agora.” Gandalf, o Branco conduzia-os para fora de Fangorn, para imenso alívio de Gmili. O anão não gostara nem um pouco do lugar.  
“A guerra chegou a Rohan. Devemos ir a Edoras o mais rápido possível.” Gandalf embrulhou-se na velha capa, o mais rapidamente possível. Eles seguiram-no descendo o alto patamar descendo a margem do Entágua. Não falaram mais nada, até pisarem outra vez na grama além das bordas de Fangorn. Não havia nenhum sinal de cavalos.  
“Eles não retornaram.” Afirmou Legolas. “Será uma longa caminhada.”  
“Eu não vou caminhar. O tempo urge.” Disse Gandalf. Depois levantou a cabeça e deu um grande assovio.  
Passaram-se alguns minutos e viram um cavalo sair de entre as árvores ao longe e galopar em direção a eles.  
“Há mais de um cavalo vindo para cá.” Disse Aragorn.  
“Certamente.” Disse Gandalf. “Somos carga demais para um só.”  
“Aquele é um Mearas” Disse Legolas. “Se meus olhos não me enganam e não estou sobre algum feitiço.”  
OS cavalos chegaram. Gandalf aproximou-se . O pelo do animal brilhava ao sol.  
“Este é Scadufax. O senhor dos cavalos.” Os viajantes cumprimentaram-no.   
“Vamos imediatamente para Medulsed. O tempo está passando. Imploramos que usem toda a velocidade que puderem. Hasufel levará Aragorn, e Arod levará Legolas_ disse Gandalf. Vou colocar Gmili a minha frente, e com sua permissão Scadufax levara nós dois. Agora só vamos esperar que vocês bebam um pouco de água.”

AMROD  
Era como viver um pesadelo. A estrada que antes estava verde agora deserta mostrava pontos onde fora queimada. Ainda bem que era uma viagem curta. Ao que parecia até os animais da floresta haviam sumido. Em seis dias estariam em casa. Por enquanto deviam estar prontos para todos os problemas possíveis.  
Passaram por amoreiras queimadas. O espaço entre os rochedos onde antes havia capim alto estava vazio. Mais adiante era possível ver um bosque de pinheiros na encosta da montanha. O sol se escondia por trás das montanhas e as sombras cresciam quando resolveram parar. Acamparam em um recanto da estrada em meio a samambaias.   
“Você dorme primeiro Tarien.”  
Ela estreitou os olhos conhecendo o pensamento do amigo.  
“E você me acorde ou teremos grandes problemas se eu só acordar pela manhã porque alguém insistiu em ser cavalheiro demais.”  
O ellon riu e Deirdre agradeceu mentalmente aos Valar por ter um sono leve. Amord a rendeu horas depois.  
“Eu ouvi lobos.” Ele disse gravemente.   
“Sim. Não é um bom sinal.” retrucou Deirdre. “Vamos torcer para que nossa boa sorte continue e eles fiquem bem longe de onde estamos.”

O amanhecer encontrou-os de pé. Lembas, o pão de viagem dos elfos, foi o café da manhã. Então retomaram a jornada. Havia névoa pelos vales. Eles avistavam carvalhos e olmos. Eles permaneciam a leste das Montanhas Sombrias.  
“Logo estaremos perto da Carrocha.” Lembrou Amord.  
“E isso significa orcs. Eu aprendo rápido Amord.” Deidre pilheriou “Lembre-se disso. E eu sei que não iremos tomar esse caminho.”  
“Vamos diretamente para os Portões da Floresta. Para o Norte.” completou Amord.  
Passaram pelos campos que se não fosse inverno estariam repletos de flores. O chão era gramado e macio. Então eles galoparam e só paravam a noite para descansar. Eles cavalgavam cuidadosamente sempre atentos ao caminho.  
“Neeka Ennas (Olhe ali)” Amord indicou.  
Era uma casa ou o que restara de uma casa. Só havia uma parede em pé. O telhado fora totalmente consumido. Eles galoparam até lá.  
O ar gelado da manhã invadia-lhe os pulmões. Mesmo a capa que usavam não era suficiente para aquecê-los. O frio mordia. Eles desmontaram. Deirdre andando com cuidadosamente para evitar as poças d'água.  
“A guerra chegou aqui.”  
“Quem foi o responsável por estes ataques? Orcs?” Indagou Deirdre  
“Sim. Mas também podem ter sido humanos” afirmou Amrod.  
“Tem razão. Há humanos que se juntariam a Sauron”. Afirmou Deirdre.  
“Vejo que o tempo em Imladris foi proveitoso. O que mais você aprendeu?”  
“Que eu tenho de ser bem convincente com o rei ou estaremos em sérios apuros.”   
O edhel riu.  
Eles ainda estavam examinando o local quando Amord subitamente pediu silêncio com um gesto. Ela assentiu. Ficaram a espreita até que eles apareceram. Eram três. Mas três orcs a luz do dia era algo extraordinário. Era somente uma questão de segundos até eles serem encontrados.  
Um som de gravetos se partindo chamou a atenção da dupla que se voltou.  
“Há! você está ai. O que o atrasou Ufthak?” Perguntou Aglak.  
“E desde quando você é o chefe?” Respondeu Ufthak  
“Nenhum de nós é o chefe dessa expedição. E nossa missão é vigiar a estrada que vai para a terra dos malditos elfos” disse Krim-Mog.  
“Eu só não entendo porque voltamos até aqui. Não sobrou ninguém” disse Ufthak.  
“Aglak é quem sabe o motivo. Parem de reclamar e vasculhem a área. Só então vamos vigiar a estrada dos elfos.”  
Deirdre e Amord estavam em silêncio sabendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo até serem descobertos. Os orcs resmungavam em sua própria língua até que eles ouviram na língua geral.  
“Vejam.” Chamou Aglak.   
“Cavalos. Isso significa humanos por perto. Eu sabia que valia a pena voltar aqui.”   
“Vamos caçá-los.”  
Amord olhou para Deirdre que assentiu. Ele desembainhou a espada e ela fez o mesmo. E esperaram.  
Os orcs avançaram para eles.   
Eles gritavam numa língua que ela não entendia e nem queria entender. Na realidade o significado era fácil. Eles tinham certeza da vitória.  
Ambos sacaram as espadas e esperaram. O grupo se dividiu. Dois deles avançaram em Amord enquanto o outro continuou avançando para Deirdre.   
A criatura vestia uma amardura. Na realidade eram pedaços de várias armaduras. Havia uma cota de malha reluzente ao redor do pescoço.  
Isso vai ser problemático, pensou Deidre rapidamente.  
Ela golpeou a criatura. Que aparou-lhe o golpe.  
“Está morta humana.”  
“Ainda não.” O som das lâminas roçando uma na outra se fez ouvir.  
Ela estocou na lateral do corpo do orc. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma quentura molhar-lhe a mão. A lâmina negra havia feito um corte ali.  
“Não pense demais.” Deirdre ordenou a si própria. A mão estava ferida.   
“Deirdre.” Ela ouviu Amord gritar.   
O orc voltou a cabeça nesse instante dando a Deirdre a oportunidade de tirar o punhal que trazia na bota. Ela lançou-a curta distância. Atingindo o orc nas costas. A besta urrou e investiu contra ela, Deirdre arriscou e enfiou a espada na garganta do orc acima da cota de malha. O sangue negro jorrou.  
“Você está bem?” Indagou Amord. Ele olhou a mão ensanguentada dela.  
“Eu faço a mesma pergunta amigo.” afirmou Deirdre  
“Isso não é bom. Essas lâminas são contaminadas. Não é hora para pilhérias.”  
“Então é muita sorte nossa que sendo um excelente curador, Lorde Elrond tenha nos presenteado com algumas coisas muito necessárias para essa viagem.” afirmou Deirdre  
“Eu sei de um curador de Mirkwood que poderia ficar ciumento com suas palavras.”  
“Então a pilhéria vençeu afinal.” retrucou Deirdre.   
Eles foram atrás dos cavalos que não estavam muito longe.  
“Moonracer.” Chamou Deirdre. A égua negra veio docilmente.   
Limparam e trataram os ferimentos.  
“Vamos embora. Antes que mais dessas criaturas malditas apareçam outra vez.” Disse Deirdre.

DEIRDRE  
A Última légua do caminho era a mais difícil. Eles já tinham atravessado os portões da floresta. Era possível reconhecer as faias características, em meio a trilha estreita. Ali o sol não penetrava totalmente.   
“Eles já nos viram?”  
“Sim alteza.”  
“Ótimo. Se for possível Amrod eu gostaria de falar com o rei sozinha.”  
O elfo estava visivelmente chocado com tal pedido.  
“Alteza. Que tipo de homem seria eu se não assumisse meus atos perante o rei.” Deirdre parou Moonracer e voltou-se para o elfo.  
“Não estou pedindo para você não assumi-los, meu amigo. Estou pedindo que me deixe falar com o rei primeiro. “  
A pouco mais de 100 metros do rio da floresta escutaram a voz.  
DARO!!  
Ambos pararam a montaria e esperaram. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Deirde que entre o grupo de sentinelas, que os parara estivesse O Conselheiro Thargon. Ela podia apostar que ele estivera todos os dias de sua ausência ali. Ele tinha uma aparência régia, como se fosse ele o rei.   
“Mae Govannem Tarien Deirdre.”  
“Mae Govannem Conselheiro Thargon.”  
Deirdre sustentou o olhar que o conselheiro lhe deu, por nada neste mundo seria ela a primeira pessoa a desviar o olhar. E depois de alguns segundos ele o fez.  
“Temos ordens para escoltá-la diretamente a presença de sua majestade.”  
“E eu esperava que assim fosse. “  
Eles seguiram o conselheiro e sua escolta em silêncio absoluto. Outra coisa que ambos perceberam era que os sentinelas estavam vestindo armaduras. Deidre reconheçeu que Thranduil começara a preparar-se para a guerra e isso era bom.  
Chegaram a ponte sobre o rio, a luz do sol incidia sobre eles ali. Os portões se abriram magicamente e logo desmontavam no pátio. Como sempre havia muitos que passavam por ali. A escolta parou.  
Ela sorriu ao reconheçer Turélio. Um dos cavalariços. Deirdre chamou-o com um gesto.  
“Cuide bem dela, Turélio. Moonracer quase virou jantar de um grupo de orcs.”  
“Sim. Mae Govannem Tarien.”  
“Mae Govannem Turélio.”   
Estava de volta a caverna que aprendera a apreciar e a amar. E tinha muito o que conversar com o rei. Só esperava que ele estivesse disposto a ouvi-la.

 

A SER CONTINUADO...

GLOSSÁRIO:  
EDHEL-elfo  
Hannon le-obrigado  
Mae Govannem- seja bem vindo(a).  
Tarien-princesa


	4. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
> Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

Cap 04. O REI DOS ROHIRRIM, O MAGO E A DAMA DE BRANCO.  
GANDALF  
02 DE MARÇO

Gandalf falava com Scadufax, e o cavalo partiu num passo veloz, mas que os outros ainda podiam acompanhar. Depois de um tempo voltou-se de repente, e escolhendo um lugar onde as margens eram mais baixas entrou no rio, e então foi para o sul, passando por uma região plana, aberta e ampla.   
Era a primeira vez que Gmili o filho de Glóin via as planícies de Rohan, onde o vento passava como em ondas no mar.  
“Scadufax está fazendo o caminho mais rápido até o palácio de Théoden, sob as encostas das Montanhas Brancas_ disse Gandalf_Assim será mais rápido. O solo é mais firme no Estemente, onde fica a trilha principal que vai para o Norte, através do rio, mas Scadufax sabe o caminho através de cada charco e concavidade.”  
Por horas eles cavalgavam. A relva para espanto de Gmili era muito alta. Legolas por sua vez estava atento ao lugar, tentando encontrar ali algum lugar indicado pelas lembranças de Deirdre.  
Passaram por poças d'água, pântanos úmidos mas Scadufax sempre parecia saber como evitar as armadilhas do caminho.  
“Ali fica o desfiladeiro de Rohan”_ disse Gandalf_ “Agora está quase a oeste de onde estamos. Ali fica Isengard.”  
“Vejo uma grande fumaça_disse Legolas_ Que pode ser aquilo?”  
Continuaram por dias. Gandalf liderando a cavalgada. Ele só parava quando já era quase noite. Gmili em geral era o primeiro a dormir. Mas Gandalf sempre estava acordado quando o sol começava a lançar seus primeiros raios sobre a terra. As noites em Rohan eram frias.  
No último dia de cavalgada os raios vermelhos de luz, saltavam sobre as Emyn Muil. O amanhecer chegava brilhante. Scadufax parou e relinchou contente, como se tivesse cumprido o seu objetivo e Gandalf disse:  
“Olhem! Fale Legolas! Conte-nos o que você está vendo à nossa frente!”  
“Vejo um rio branco que desce da neve. No ponto onde ele sai da sombra do vale, uma colina verde se ergue sobre o leste. Há um fosse, uma muralha e uma cerca-viva de espinhos a contornam. Lá dentro telhados de casas; e no meio sobre uma plataforma verde, ergue-se imponente uma grande casa de homens. Com um teto de ouro.”  
“Sim. Tudo isso está correto.” afirmou Gandalf.  
“Aquela é Edoras, e o palácio dourado de Meduseld.” afirmou Legolas   
“Correto outra vez. Ali mora Théoden, o rei de Rohan. Cuja mente está dominada.” Disse Gandalf. “O domínio de Saruman sobre o rei agora é muito forte. Vamos até lá.”  
Gandalf incitou a Scadufax e Hasufel e Arod o seguiram.  
Era um dia claro e brilhante. Os pássaros cantavam. Campina verdejantes. Salgueiros nas margens do Entágua. Foi então que Gandalf chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros outra vez.  
“Olhem! Como são belos os olhos claros em meio a relva. São chamadas de Sempre em mente, simbelmyne, pois elas florescem em todas as estações do ano, e crescem onde os mortos descansam. Olhem! Chegamos aos grandes túmulos onde dormem os antepassados de Théoden.”  
“Quinhentas vezes as folhas vermelhas caíram na Floresta das Trevas, o meu lar, desde a construção do palácio dourado_ disse Legolas_ e temos a impressão de faz pouco tempo.”  
“Mas para os cavaleiros de Rohan parece tanto tempo_ disse Aragorn_ que a construção dessa casa é apenas uma lembrança nas canções, e os anos precedentes estão perdidos nas névoas do tempo. Agora chamam esta terra de sua casa, seu lugar, e sua fala se diferencia de sua parente no norte.”  
Eles passaram pelos montículos silenciosos. Seguindo a trilha tortuosa que subia as encostas verdes das colinas, chegaram finalmente às amplas muralhas varridas pelo vento, e aos portões de Edoras.  
“Parem forasteiros.” Eles foram abordados por soldados em malhas reluzentes, que bloqueavam a passagem com lanças.  
“Entendo bem o que dizem_ respondeu Gandalf_ apesar disso, poucos forasteiros entendem. Por que não falam na Língua Geral, como é de costume do oeste, se querem respostas as suas perguntas?”  
É a vontade de Théonden que ninguém penetre seus portões exceto aqueles que conheçem nossa língua e são nossos amigos_ respondeu Ciliann  
Os soldados olhavam desconfiados aquele grupo. E então o chamado Ciliannn continuou.  
“Ninguém é bem-vindos aqui, em tempo de guerra, a não ser nosso próprio povo, e aqueles que vem de Mundburg, na Terra de Gondor. Quem são vocês, que chegam sem avisar através da planície, vestidos de forma tão estranha, montando cavalos parecidos com os nossos?”  
“Não somos aparições_ disse Aragorn _ nem seus olhos o enganam, pois realmente estão são seus próprios cavalos, como você bem sabia antes de perguntar. Mas é raro que um ladrão volte para o estábulo. Aqui estão Hasufel e Aros, que Éomer, Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros, nos emprestou. Trazemos os animais de volta, como prometemos a ele. Então Éomer não retornou, nem anunciou nossa vinda?”  
O soldado deixou-os no portão, segundo ordens do conselheiro do rei, Gríma, chamado língua de Cobra. Algum tempo depois os cavaleiros tiveram permissão para entrar no palácio de Theoden.

MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL  
O rei os aguardava em seu salão. Ele estava sentado no trono. Ao ver seu amigo Thargon trazer consigo os fugitivos Thranduil sentiu uma certa alegria.  
Aran. Tagie...principiou o conselheiro. Mas Thranduil não o deixou concluir.  
Hannon Le Thargon.  
Com isso o conselheiro viu-se obrigado a afastar-se deixando Deirdre e Amord frente a frente com o rei.  
Aran. Deirdre saudou-o. Amord fez o mesmo.  
Thranduil desceu do trono e aproximou-se em silêncio da dupla. Ele aproximou-se de Deirdre. Os olhos azuis faiscaram. Os traços de seu rosto suavizaram-se num sorriso ou imitação de um.  
Mae Govannem Ield-nin.  
Thranduil olhou para Amord.  
Você está dispensado no momento. Mas não pode sair do reino. Eu ainda irei falar com você.  
Thranduil voltou-se para Deirdre e falou baixo o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.  
Aphada, Ield-nin.  
Ela seguiu o rei. Thranduil andava rápido. Ao olhar para o lado, Deirdre percebeu guardas atrás deles dois.  
Esses guardas. Essa proteção é realmente necessária Aran?  
Kella erebe. Disse Thranduil. Os guardas estacaram em meio ao corredor.  
O salão de estudos privativos do rei. Sim. Ela já estivera ali mais de uma vez. O lugar não lhe era desconhecido.  
San Hame ield-nin.Disse Thranduil indicando uma cadeira.  
Seu lar é Mirkwood. Então diga-me ield-nin, porque você saiu do reino em avisar?  
Eu recebi uma carta de Legolas. Ela continha um enigma.  
E você resolveu que era aceitável fugir na calada da noite, como uma criminosa, para fazer exatamente o que?  
Eu fui até Imladris para obter a resposta desse enigma.  
E você conseguiu? Indagou o rei.  
Aye.  
Parabéns minha cara. Mas isso não muda a minha opinião sobre o que você fez.  
Você é uma prisioneira querida. Pura e simplesmente. Até que eu me convença de que fez tudo isso em beneficio do reino.  
E porque eu sou uma prisioneira?  
Porque fez a escolha errada. Disse Thranduil.  
Devo ocupar que cela Aran? Posso ocupar a mesma do Gollum. Ela pelo menos foi limpa recentemente.  
Não. Você não irá ocupar nenhuma cela. Irá continuar em seus aposentos.  
Todas as suas necessidades serão atendidas. Mas não poderá partir. Você não receberá nenhuma correpondencia. Nenhuma visita a não ser que eu autorize.  
Dínen ield-nín.disse Thranduil ao ver que Deirdre pretendia argumentar com ele.  
Dauges. Sane tarien an haust.

EOWYN  
“Meu senhor, seu filho...” principiou Eowyn. O rei parecia não ouvi-la. Ela acariciava as mãos do rei em silêncio. As mãos que se mostravam muito envelhecidas a cada dia que passava, as unhas grandes e pontiagudas, tão diferente das mãos do tio quando ele era um guerreiro.  
“Tio? Não irá até ele? Não fará nada?” Insistiu Eowyn.  
O rei Théoden apenas seguiu a sobrinha com o olhar mas nada disse ou fez.

Eowyn deixou o rei em seu trono e dirigiu-se ao quarto do primo. Theodred estava morrendo a cada dia. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do leito do primo e chorou.  
Chorou por ele, o futuro rei que agora morria. Chorou pelo rei, seu tio, inerte e quase morto no salão e por último chorou por si mesma.  
Ainda estava ajoelhada ao lado do primo quando ouviu a voz.  
“Ele deve ter morrido durante a noite.” Disse Gríma. Ainda na porta.   
“Que tragédia para o rei...” ele entrou no aposento. “Perder seu único filho e herdeiro.”  
Eowyn ergueu o rosto. Gríma sentou-se no leito de Theodred.  
“Eu entendo que é difícil aceitar a morte dele.” continuou o conselheiro do rei Théoden.  
“Principalmente agora que seu irmão a abandonou.” Gríma pôs a mão no ombro de Eowyn.  
“Deixe-me sozinha, cobra!” Exclamou Eowyn. Erguendo-se subitamente e afastando-se de Gríma.  
“Mas você está sozinha.” Gríma enfatizou.  
“Quem sabe o que você disse para as trevas na amarga vigília da noite. Quando toda a sua vida parece estar se comprimindo. As paredes do seu quarto sufocando você. Uma gaiola prendendo uma coisinha selvagem.”  
Eowyn saiu correndo do quarto. Ela precisava de ar. Ela só parou no terraço principal. Ao chegar lá o vento tão comum em Rohan se fez presente e com força, arrancando uma flâmula.

GMILI  
O lugar inteiro era como um cemitério. Seguíamos Gandalf. Mas as pessoas pelas quais passávamos pareciam mortas. Mortas vivas o que era pior. O único som era o de um riacho que parecia tagarelar, ao invés das pessoas ali reunidas.   
De onde estávamos vimos outros soldados sentados, espadas depositadas nos joelhos. Estavam em guarda. Uma guarda relaxada evidente. Mas ainda assim de guarda.  
Subimos as escadas e nos deparamos com os sentinelas que se mantiveram em silêncio. Somente quando Gandalf pisou no terraço eles pareceram adquirir vida.  
“Saudações viajante que vem de longe.”   
“Sou a sentinela de Théoden. Chamo-me Háma. Aqui preciso dizer que deixem as armas do lado de fora.”  
A contra-gosto mas seguindo uma indicação de Gandalf, entregamos todas as nossas armas. Tive certa vontade de rir, quando Háma insistiu em que Gandalf deixasse o cajado na porta.   
“Seu cajado_ disse ele a Gandalf. _ “Desculpe-me, mas ele também deve ser deixado na entrada.”  
Então aconteceu uma verdadeira mutação. Subitamente Gandalf envelheceu.  
“Tolice!” Disse Gandalf. “Prudência é uma coiasa, descortesia é outra. Sou velho. Se não puder me apoiar em meu cajado para ir até lá, então ficarei aqui fora, até que seja do agrado do próprio Théoden vir mancando aqui, para falar comigo.”  
Gandalf aceitou o braço que Legolas lhe ofereceu como apoio e com o cajado na outra mão entramos todos no salão de Theoden.  
Entramos no salão do palácio dourado de Meduseld.  
Havia quatro guardas vestidos em armaduras na porta. Háma fez uma saudação ao rei e afastou-se.  
No trono estava Théoden, e a seu lado Gríma, o conselheiro do rei.  
“Meu senhor, Gandalf o cinzento, vem vindo.” Disse Grima.  
As portas se fecharam com estrondo. Gandalf ainda apoiado no braço de Legolas, tomou a frente.   
A medida que andavamos no corredor central notamos que um grupo de homens, de cabelos compridos, mas sem armadura completa nos acompanhava na lateral.  
“Ele é um arauto das más noticias,” disse Gríma ao rei.  
“A cortesia de seu palácio diminuiu, Rei Théoden.” Disse Gandalf.  
Passamos por altas colunas encimadas por cabeças de cavalos. Tapeçarias verde e branca nas paredes diretamente atrás do trono. Contornamos uma lareira no meio do salão, aquela hora apagada. Havia um grande caldeirão lá, sustentado por grandes correntes.  
“Porque eu deveria lhe dar boas vindas, Gandalf Corvo da Tempestade.” disse o rei Théoden. Grima a seu lado cumprimentou o rei.  
“Hora tardia que esse feiticeiro escolhe para aparecer” disse Grima.”Vou chamá-lo de más noticias.” Gríma saiu da cadeira e aproximou-se de Gandalf. “E más notícias não são bem-vindas”.  
“Silêncio. Mantenha sua língua bifurcada atrás dos dentes.” Afirmou Gandalf. E era possível ouvir a autoridade em sua voz. “Não passei pelo fogo e pela morte para trocar palavras distorcidas com um verme estúpido.”  
Então Gandalf revelou o cajado. E Gríma recuou. O medo visível em sua face.  
“O cajado” disse Gríma. “Falei para você pegar o cajado do mago.” Ele disse para Háma. Mas não foi Háma ou os guardas subordinados a ele, que vieram em socorro a Gríma.  
Aragorn e Legolas combatiam os soldados. Háma evitou que um outro soldado sacasse da espada. Enquanto Gandalf avançava.  
“Théoden filho de Thengel por tempo demais ficou sentado nas sombras.”  
“Se eu fosse você ficaria onde está.” disse Gmili com o pé sobre Gríma.  
“Ouça-me.” insistiu Gandalf. O rei olhava para o lado.  
O salão começou a ficar cheio. Os homens de Gríma e o próprio Grima jaziam no chão.  
“Eu o liberto do feitiço.” Disse Gandalf.   
Então ouviu-se uma risada sinistra vinda do rei.  
Uma risada que escarnecia de Gandalf.  
“Você não tem poder aqui Gandalf, o cinzento.”  
Gríma tentou levantar-se mas Gmili o conteve.  
E então aconteceu. Gandalf retirou a capa cinzenta revelando a roupa branca e o branco de bondade, força, pureza e integridade que ele agora representava. Tudo o que Saruman deveria ter sido e nunca fora.  
O Som de um trovão ecoou distante. O salão ficou repentinamente escuro. A única luz parecia provir de Gandalf, o Branco.  
“Vou arrancar você Saruman, como se arranca o veneno de uma ferida.” afirmou Gandalf.  
O rei se contorcia no trono.  
Vinda da lateral, apareceu uma mulher vestida de branco e quando ela viu Gandalf, correu ao encontro do rei, mas foi segura por Aragorn. Ela tinha um belo rostos, cabelos longos como um rio de ouro. Havia ansiedade em seus olhos enquanto ela assitia a tudo segura por Aragorn. Aquela era a primeira vez, que víamos Eowyn de Rohan.  
“Se eu for Théoden morre.” Disse Saruman.  
“Você não me matou. Você não o matará.” Desafiou Gandalf.  
“Rohan é minha.” Disse Saruman. Então começou uma batalha de forças e vontades. Que pareceu durar uma eternidade.  
“Vá embora.” Ordenou Gandalf.  
A jovem soltou-se dos braços de Aragorn bem a tempo de amparar o rei que caía do trono. Gandalf respirava aliviado. Sua missão, pelo menos essa parte, fora cumprida.  
Então o feitiço de Saruman cessou por completo. O rei remoçava na frente dos seus súditos. Seus olhos adquiriam vida e brilho.  
“Gandalf?!” Abismou-se Théoden ao ver o mago a sua frente.  
“Respire o ar livre outra vez meu amigo!” Disse Gandalf.  
Théoden ergueu-se com certa dificuldade e todos na sala reverenciaram-no.  
“Escuros tem sido meus sonhos ultimamente.” disse Théoden.  
“Seus dedos se lembrariam melhor da velha força, se eles segurassem sua espada.” disse Gandalf.  
Então Háma aproximou-se do rei trazendo a espada do rei.   
Gríma tentou soltar-se outra vez, mas Gmili mantinha-o seguro. Ele agora tremia. Théoden olhou-o e ordenou que o ex-conselheiro fosse jogado para fora do palácio.  
“Abram!” Afirmou Gandalf. “O senhor da terra dos cavaleiros se aproxima.”   
As portas se abriram e um ar fresco entrou, como um assobio. O rei seguia entre Gandalf e Eowyn.  
“Mande que seus guardas desçam, a escada. E você senhora, deixe-o um pouco comigo. Tomarei conta dele.” disse Gandalf.  
A jovem olhou de Gandalf para o tio.  
“Vá, Eowyn, filha de minha irmã!” disse Theoden “O tempo do medo acabou.”  
“Agora, senhor_disse Gandalf. Contemple sua terra! Respire o ar livre outra vez!”  
“Westu Theoden hál!”[Salve o rei Theoden.]  
Todas as pessoas que se reuniram no pátio, ajoelharam-se perante o rei. Aragorn ajoelhou-se diante de Theoden. A única pessoa que não se ajoelhou foi Gandalf.   
Gríma por sua vez, pegou um cavalo e saiu a galope de Edoras.  
Theoden voltou-se na escadaria que levava ao palácio e sentiu falta de uma pessoa.  
“Onde está Theodred?” indagou o rei.

A SER CONTINUADO....

GLOSSÁRIO  
Aphada-siga-me.  
Aran-rei  
Dauges-soldados  
Ield-nín-minha filha  
kella ereb-deixe-nos a sós.  
Haust-quarto de dormir.  
Hannon-le Obrigado  
Mae Govannem-seja bem vindo(a)  
Mellon-amin- meu amigo  
Tagie-trago


	5. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Theoden, o rei de Rohan acorda de um sono profundo e descobre-se em meio a uma guerra. E toma decisões muito difíceis para si e para seu povo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está baseado no filme, O Senhor dos Anéis, As Duas Torres, do que no livro homônimo.

CAP 5. O REI DO PALACIO DOURADO

ROHAN, MEDULSED  
EOWYN  
Coubera a Eowyn organizar as últimas homenagens ao primo. As carpideiras a ajudaram a lavar e vestir o primo. A armadura fora limpa com areia e reluzia. Théodred tivera o cabelo penteado. A espada em suas mãos.   
Por alguns dias Eowyn pensara que somente ela prantearia Théodred, porque até o mago Gandalf chegar, o rei, seu amado tio, parecia-lhe tão morto como Théodred estava.  
Puseram-no numa liteira. Um cortejo fúnebre saía de Edoras. Os soldados de Rohan transportavam em seus ombros, aquele que deveria ser seu futuro rei. O silencio imperava.  
Théoden seguia atrás do filho. O rei voltara ao normal. O feitiço de Saruman já não imperava sobre ele. Atrás do rei vinham Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf. Toda a população de Edoras estava reunida ali. O cortejo descia até a entrada da cidade, onde estavam escavados os túmulos.  
Vestida de negro dos pés a cabeça Éowyn aguardava os soldados. Eles pousaram Théodred defronte ao túmulo que ele ocuparia. Junto ao de seus ancestrais.  
Théoden contemplava a tudo em silêncio.   
Enquanto Éowyn cantava o lamento pela perda do primo. Ele foi depositado no túmulo.  
Os convidados voltaram para o palácio de Medulsed. Gandalf e o rei permaneceram nos túmulos.  
“Sempre em mente. Elas crescem sobre o tumulo dos meus ancestrais. Agora crescerão no túmulo do meu filho. Esses dias malignos deveriam ter sido meus.” Disse Théoden. Gandalf em pé o cajado na mão apenas ouvia.  
“Os jovens morrem e os velhos permanecem. Que seja eu a viver. Para ver os últimos dias de minha linhagem.” continuou Théoden.  
“A morte de Théodred não foi culpa sua.” Disse Gandalf.  
“Nenhum pai deveria de ter de enterrar seu filho,” respondeu Théoden.  
Então o rei chorou. Chorou pelo filho morto. Pelo tempo perdido sobre o feitiço de Saruman.  
“Westu hál! Westu Théodred.” Disse Gandalf e retirou-se deixando o rei com sua dor.  
Mas o mago mal tinha dado dois passos, quando ao olhar para as montanhas de picos nevados ao longe, avistou um cavalo. Gandalf percebeu tratar-se de duas crianças que o montavam. Mas a maior delas, desmaiou e foi ao chão.

THEODEN

Em silêncio ele se perguntava como tudo isso pôde acontecer? De que modo, ele Theoden, rei de Rohan deixara-se enredar por Gríma.  
Seus visitantes estavam todos ali. O mago, o humano, o anão e o elfo. Todos esperando uma decisão sua. Mas no fundo ele temia. E se tomasse a decisão errada?  
Seu país estava sendo atacado. Um grupo de humanos unira-se a Saruman e invadia, saqueava, ateava fogo as vilas mais distantes. Esse mesmo grupo culpava os Rohirrrim por perdas de eras passadas. E como rei era sua responsabilidade pôr um ponto final nesses ataques.  
O fogo aceso crepitava e aquecia o salão. Ao olhar para ele viu Éowyn que alimentava duas crianças. Filhos de seus súditos. Eles vieram de longe para avisar do ataque.  
“Foram pegos de surpresa.” Disse Éowyn “Agora os homens selvagens seguem pelo Folde Ocidental. Queimam tudo o que encontram.” Continuou Éowyn.  
“Isso é só uma amostra do terror que Saruman desencadeará.” Disse Gandalf. “Com muito mais força agora que é movido pelo medo de Sauron. Cavalgue e confronte-o.” Insistiu o mago.  
“Afaste-o de suas mulheres e crianças.” Disse o Istari, empenhado em aconselhar o rei.   
“Você tem dois mil bons homens indo par ao norte enquanto falamos.” Disse Aragorn.   
Ele e Gimli estavam sentados a mesa. Aragorn fumava um cachimbo. O anão bebia cerveja.  
“Éomer é leal a você.” Insistiu o filho de Arathorn. “Os homens dele voltarão e lutarão pelo rei.”  
Théoden levantou-se do trono.  
“Devem esta a quase 300 léguas daqui agora.” Rebateu o rei. “Éomer não pode nos ajudar.” Afirmou Théoden  
“Sei o que quer de mim.” Exclamou o rei para Gandalf. “Mas não arriscarei a trazer mais mortes ao meu povo. Não arriscarei uma guerra aberta.”  
“A guerra é iminente, quer arrisque ou não.” Rebateu Aragorn.  
“Até onde eu sei é Théoden e não Aragorn o rei de Rohan.”  
“E qual é a decisão do rei?” Indagou Gandalf.  
As cornetas tocavam na cidade. Os soldados convocavam a população. MEDULSED seria evacuada Toda a populção iria juntamente com o rei para o abismo de HELM, a grande fortaleza de Rohan.

 

MIRKWOOD  
AMORD

Era noite. Amord Anarinion sabia disso, porque o jantar fora servido há pouco mais de um hora. Deitado no catre ele se perguntava como poderia resgatar sua amiga. O rei a aprisionara em seus aposentos. E as visitas eram controladas. Mas antes de tudo ele precisava ser libertado.   
A cela era lugubre. A única luminosidade era das tochas nas paredes. O sentinela vinha três vezes ao dia. Abria-se uma portinhola e a refeição lhe era entregue. A unica vantagem que ele podia ver, era que por estar numa das primeiras celas, longe do rio corrente, ela não era úmida, gelada. Ao contrário o lugar era abafado, quente.   
O rei o interrogara três vezes sobre a ida até Imladris E o punira.  
Amord Anarinion não tinha medo. Sabia que permanceria na cela até que o rei acreditasse que ele cumprira pena tempo suficiente. Patrulhar. Talvez ele nunca mais o fizesse. O rei o acusara de traição. Amord vira o desprezo no olhar dos soldados ao trazerem-no para a cela. Também lhe fora negadas visitas. Mas ele sabia que a exceção de Laurea ninguém tentaria visita-lo.

GANDALF

SCADUFAX.  
Não havia montaria mais rápida.  
Théoden não ficara contente quando Gandalf pedira especificamente pelo mearas. Mas no final cedera. Afinal fora o rei mesmo que dissera dever um presente a Gandalf.  
“Fogem para as montanhas quando deveriam ficar e lutar. Quem vai defende-los senão seu rei.” Gandalf estava indignado com o rei.  
“Está fazendo o que julga melhor para o seu povo.” Disse Aragorn. “O Abismo salvou-os no passado.”  
“Não há como fugir do desfiladeiro. Théoden vai cair numa armadilha. Acha que eles estarão em segurança.”  
Chegaram aos estábulos. Gandalf entrou na baia onde Scadufax estava.  
“Vai haver um massacre Aragorn.” Disse o Istari.  
“Théoden tem grande determinação mas temo por ele. Temo pela sobrevivência de Rohan. Ele precisará de você antes do fim Aragorn. O povo de Rohan precisará de você.”  
“Sua defesa precisa resistir.”  
“Vai resistir.” Afirmou Aragorn.  
“O peregrino cinzento. Era como me chamavam. 300 vidas de homens tive nessa terra e agora não tenho tempo. Com sorte, minha busca não será em vão. Aguarde minha vida ao raiar do quinto dia.” discursou Gandalf  
“Ao amanhecer, olhe para o leste.”  
“Vá.” disse Aragorn.  
Gandalf saiu cavalgando Scadufax. Parecia o vento. Iam em busca de Éomer e seus cavaleiros.

ARAGORN

Era uma longa e silenciosa procissão. As pessoas evacuavam a cidade.  
O rei desceu a escada. Os demais o seguiram. Gmili foi ao lado de Legolas, com o machado nos ombros.  
“Bem. Partimos. Os homens precisam de muitas palavras antes das ações. Meu machado está inquieto em minhas mãos. Contudo eu não duvido que esses rohirrim tenham mãos bem ferozes no momento necessário. São pescoços dos orcs que eu queria cortar, e não barbear os escalpos de homens_ disse Gmili, batendo no cabo do machado.”  
No portão encontraram um grande exercito de homens, velhos e jovens, todos prontos na sela. Mais de mil estavam ali reunidos. Suas lanças eram como uma floresta irriquieta. Gritaram com muita alegria quando Théoden surgiu. Alguns seguravam o cavalo do rei, Snawmana, e outros seguravam os cavalos de Aragorn e Legolas.  
As trombetas soaram. Os cavalos empinaram e relincharam. Lanças batiam nos escudos. Então o rei levantou a mão, e numa velocidade semelhante ao inicio de um grande vendaval o último exercito de Rohan cavalgou.

O grupo seguiu um caminho que ia para noroeste, ao longo das Montanhas Brancas. O caminho subia e descia cortando riachos velozes, campos verdes.  
Eles eram um grupo grande mas lento. Havia doentes, velhos, crianças. E era dever de Théoden conduzi-los em segurança até o Abismo de Helm, a grande fortaleza de Rohan.  
No primeiro dia cavalgaram e caminharam por cinco horas seguidas e acamparam ao anoitecer. Não acenderam fogueiras, mas os soldados ficaram em alerta. Retomaram a caminhada pela manhã.  
As pessoas andavam devagar. As montanhas assomavam a distância. Deveriam atravessá-las.   
O segundo dia de cavalgada foi passando, e o ar ficou mais pesado. Durante a tarde, nuvens escuras começaram a alcança-los. O sol se pôs vermelho, um prenuncio de sangue a ser derramado. Um cavaleiro vindo de longe aproximou-se do acampamento.   
Éomer está aqui? Finalmente voces chegaram, mas tarde demais, e com pouca força. As coisas vão mal desde que Théodred caiu. Recuamos para o Isen com grandes perdas. Saruman armou bárbaros das colinas e pastores da Terra Parda.  
Théoden que até então tinha ouvindo tudo oculto, aproximou-se do homem.  
“Venha, fique ao meu lado Ceorl!” Disse ele. “Estou aqui. O último exercito dos Eorlingas está a postos. Não retornaremos sem lutar.”  
O rosto de Ceorl iluminou-se com alegria.  
“As suas ordens senhor! E me perdoe...”  
“Vamos para o Abismo de Helm.” disse o rei.

A Tropa desviou-se dos vaus do Isen e rumou para o sul. A noite caiu e eles continuaram a cavalgar. Viram os altos picos de Thrihyne. Ainda algumas milhas de distância, no lado oposto do Folde Ocidental, ficava uma garganta verde, uma grande reentrancia no meio das montanhas. Os homens daquela região deram-lhe o nome de Abismo de Helm. Dirigiram-se todos para lá.

“É verdade que não se vêem muitas mulheres anãs.” Começou Gmili. O anão resmungara, mas no final cedera e fora posto numa montaria. A senhora Éowyn estava ao lado dele, e conversavam.   
“Aliás tem a voz e a aparencia tão similares que, muitas vezes são confundidas com anões.”  
Éowyn sorriu e ao voltar-se na direção de Aragorn ele deu-lhe outra informação.  
“É a barba.”  
A jovem sorriu e voltou-se na direção do anão.  
“Isso se fez com que se acreditasse que não existem mulheres anãs. E que os anões nascem de buracos no solo.”  
Éowyn gargalhou.  
Gmili prosseguiu.  
“O que é ridiculo é claro.”  
A montaria disparou derrubando Gmili.  
“Tudo bem não se assustem. Foi de propósito. Foi de propósito. Dizia o anão.”  
Éowyn sorria enquanto ajudava Gmili a limpar-se. Aragorn e o rei sorriram. Ela pegou-se olhando para o guardião a sua frente.  
“Onde está ela?” Indagou Éowyn  
“A mulher que lhe deu essa joia?”  
“Meu senhor?” Insistiu Éowyn.  
“Está indo para as Terras Imortais com o que restou de seu povo.” Respondeu Aragorn.  
Éowyn quedou-se em silêncio e não perguntou mais nada.

Os batedores passaram a frente deles.  
Subiram a colina. Passaram por Legolas que estava parado observando a distância.  
“Háma. O que foi?”  
“Não tenho certeza.”  
A montaria pateava o chão inquieta.  
Quando repentinamente um orc cavalgando um warg caiu sobre Háma, derrubando-o da montaria.  
“Wargs!” Gritou Grimbold. Alertando os viajantes.  
A espada do cavaleiro de Rohan chocou-se com a arma do warg.  
Descendo da pedra onde estava Legolas desferiu uma flechada no warg fazendo com que o Orc fosse ao chão. Legolas degolou-o rapidamente e avisou a Aragorn que se aproximava.  
“Um batedor!”  
Aragorn desceu a colina correndo em direção ao rei. Théoden se aproximou cavalgando.  
“O que viu?” Inquiriu o rei.  
“Wargs. Estamos sendo atacados.” falou Aragorn.  
As mulheres e crianças começaram a gritar apavoradas. Wargs não era algo que alguém gostasse de encontrar.  
“Leve-os daqui!” Gritou Aragorn  
“Todos os cavaleiros para a frente!” Ordenou Théoden.  
Éowyn aproximou-se de Aragorn trazendo Arod pela mão.  
“Vamos, ponha-me ai em cima. Eu sou um cavaleiro,” insistiu Gmili. Com dois dos soldados de Rohan.  
“Depressa!” O anão insistia.  
Legolas voltou a encontrar uma rocha no alto da colina e postou-se ali com o arco na mão.  
O grupo de wargs descia a colina. Era possivel ouvir seus latidos. Orcs armados guiavam-nos e seu objetivo eram os rohirrim.

“Deve levar o povo para o abismo de Helm”. Disse Théoden para Éowyn.  
A jovem estava prestes a montar num cavalo quando ouviu a voz do tio.  
“Posso lutar!” Disse Éowyn  
“NÃO!” Disse o rei.  
“Você deve fazer isso por mim.” insistiu Théoden.  
Os olhos de Éowyn não se suavizaram. Ela sentia-se traida naquele momento. Preterida por ser mulher.  
“Sigam-me.” Disse Théoden cavalgando a frente.  
Aragorn seguiu-o rapidamente.  
Éowyn segurou as rédeas da montaria, mas não ousou desafiar o rei.  
“Para as terras baixas vamos!” Dizia Éowyn conduzindo as mulheres, crianças e idosos para longe do ataque iminente.  
“Fiquem juntos!”  
Então o grupo dividiu-se. Os Cavaleiros subiam a colina a golope e os a infantaria escoltava os cidadãos.  
Montado em Arod, Aragorn voltou-se na direção onde Éowyn. Eles se olharam por segundos e Aragorn cavalgou em direção a batalha.

LEGOLAS  
Do alto da rocha, Legolas disparou o arco. E viu o primeiro Orc cair ao chão. Outra flecha e então Legolas impulsionou-se para Hasufeld que era guiado por Gmili.  
Théoden levava os cavaleiros em direção aos orcs e wargs de Saruman. Aragorn cavalgava a seu lado.  
Gmili caiu do cavalo. Mas sua queda serviu para derrubar um orc.  
Levantando-se rapidamente o anão encarou o Warg que farejava o ar.  
Traga seu belo rostinho até meu machado.  
Mas mal o warg começou a correr em direção a Gmili, Legolas abateu o warg com uma flechada certeira.  
“Esse conta como sendo meu!” Gritou Gmili.  
Pronto os dois começaram o jogo de quem matava mais orcs e wargs.  
Mal Gmili falara isso outro Warg veio em sua direção. Ele acertou a besta com o machado e ela caiu, sobre ele.  
Aragorn decepou a cabeça de um orc.  
Arqueiros lançavam flechas. Cavaleiros abatiam orcs com golpes de espadas.   
Gmili com certo esforço tentava tirar o warg morto de cima de si mesmo, quando foi descoberto por um orc. O Anão matou-o quebrando-lhe o pescoço e aumentou o peso sobre si.  
Outro warg apontava na frente de Gmili e vendo isso Aragorn veio em auxilio do anão. Uma lança atravessou o warg, que foi para a pilha sobre Gmili.  
Théoden combatia um orc. Aragorn fazia o mesmo. E por isso ele não viu quando um warg sem cavaleiro guiando-o aproximou-se dele, derrubando-o ao chão.  
Aragorn mal teve tempo de levantar-se quando um orc veio em sua direção. A espada curvada em riste, pronta para o ataque. Aragorn montou o warg e cabeceou. Com um golpe o oc derrubou-o do warg. Contudo Aragorn ficou preso a cilha da sela, e o warg subia a galope a montanha. O orc tentava chutá-lo e derrubá-lo, enquanto Aragorn tentava erguer-se. O warg disparava morro acima.  
Com esforço Aragorn conseguiu segurar o orc pelo colete e derrubou-o. No entanto Aragorn não conseguiu assumir o controle do Warg e ambos caíram da montanha.

Com um grito Gmili matou outro dos lobos de Saruman.  
Levantando o olhar, o anão notou que eram vitoriosos. Os wargs e orcs foram mortos. Os cavaleiros haviam conseguido.  
Desmontado Théoden e Legolas vasculhavam o lugar com o olhar.  
“Aragorn!” Chamou Legolas.  
“Aragorn?” Indgou Gmili.   
Legolas subiu a colina e ao tocar o chão ouviu o som de uma gargalhada. Baixa. Maléfica. Mas ainda sim era uma gargalhada.  
“Diga o que aconteceu, e sua morte será menos dolorosa.” Disse Gmili ao aproximar-se do orc. A Lâmina do machado apontada diretamente para o rosto do orc.  
Legolas aproximou-se.  
“Ele está morto.” Disse a besta.  
“Ele tropeçou do penhasco.”  
“Está mentido!” Disse Legolas Levantando o orc do chão.  
O orc começou a rir e repentinamente o ar faltou-lhe e ele morreu. Legolas jogou o corpo de volta ao chão.

Então ele reparou na mão fechada do orc. E ao abri-la, ele encontrou o pingente que Aragorn recebera de Arwen.  
Legolas subiu o penhasco até onde estava Théoden.

O rio corria lá embaixo. Se Aragorn havia caído como o orc havia dito, fora levado. Não havia sinal dele.  
Os olhos de Legolas mediam a distância e mostraram-se tristes. Seu amigo se fora.  
“Ponham os feridos nos cavalos.” Disse Theoden a Grimbold que se aproximara do rei.  
“Os lobos de Isengard retornarão. Deixem os mortos.”  
Legolas não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Theoden abandonaria Aragorn.  
O rei dos cavaleiros pôs a mão no ombro do elfo e disse:  
“Venha.”  
Legolas e Gmili permaneceram no penhasco por mais alguns minutos.

A SER CONTINUADO...


	6. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde os Rohirrim chegam ao abismo de Helm e começam os preprativos para guerra que se aproxima e os elfos de Lothlórien se juntam aos humanos para lutar contra Saruman e honrar a última aliança entre Homens e Elfos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo dividido em duas partes. A batalha em si acontecerá na parte II.  
> Mais uma vez, é uma mistura do livro com o filme. Já que no filme Aragorn não chega ao Forte da Trombeta ao mesmo tempo que Théoden e Éomer.  
> Muito obrigada pela sua gentileza em ler esta história.

cap 6. O ABISMO DE HELM PARTE I

ROHAN  
THÉODEN

Depois do ataque dos wargs de Saruman, a viagem continuou sem maiores percalços. Eles cavalgaram no escuro, a noite avançava e o caminho subia para o sul, adentrando as montanhas. Legolas só esperava que isso não signifcasse entrar em cavernas como as Minas de Moria, era demais para ele.  
Em alguns pontos do caminho eles encontraram inimigos, mas eles fugiam ao perceber a aproximação do grupo de cavaleiros.   
“Não vai demorar muito, eu receio”_ dissse Théoden_ “Até que o líder de nossos inimigos tome conhecimento da chegada do exército.”  
“Sim.” Respondeu Grimbold que cavalgava ao lado do rei.  
Em silêncio Legolas assentiu. Gmili que estava logo atrás também nada disse.  
O som da guerra crescia atrás deles. Eles podiam ouvir, chegando através da escuridão, o som como de uma cantoria. Vozes rudes no ar. Ao longe viram tochas, espalhadas nos campos como flores vermelhas.  
“É uma tropa grande e avança rápido. Estão trazendo fogo e conforme passam vão queimando palha, árvores, cabanas. Este era um vale rico e tinha muitas propriedades. Sinto por meu povo!” Disse Théoden.  
“É triste ter de fugir desse jeito.” Falou Grimbold.  
“Não precisamos fugir muito mais”_ disse Ceorl_ “não muito além daqui fica o Dique de Helm, uma trincheira com baluarte antiga cortada através da garganta, quatrocentos metros abaixo do portão de Helm. Ali podemos nos virar e combater.”  
“Somos poucos para defender o Dique”_ disse o rei_ “Tem uma milha ou mais de comprimento, e sua abertura é grande. Na abertura ficará nossa retaguarda, se formos pressionados.”   
O rei e seus cavaleiros passaram a frente. Diante do passadiço que atravessava o rio eles desmontaram. Numa longa fila, conduziram seus cavalos rampa acima e passaram além dos portões do Forte da Trombeta. 

EOWYN

Eles haviam chegado durante o dia. Seguiram a estrada pelas terras baixas rumo ao sul.   
“O Abismo de Helm.”   
Eowyn ouviu uma das mulheres falar.  
“Chegamos. Estamos a salvo minha senhora”. Disse-lhe outra.  
Éowyn parou e contemplou o forte. Ela sorriu e suspirou aliviada. Cumprira o que lhe fora ordenado. Trouxera as mulheres, crianças e idosos até ali.  
O portão fora aberto a sua frente e ela entrou no forte.  
Já havia muita gente ali. Erkebrand, senhor do Folde Ocidental, se encontrava ali. E muitos dos moradores de Rohan, que foram expulsos de suas terras por Saruman.  
Soldados em cotas de malha estavam a postos nas muralhas. Pessoas por todos os lados. O lugar parecia um formigueiro humano. E ainda faltavam o rei e as tropas de Éomer.

 

“Abram caminho para o rei Theoden. Abram caminho.” Disse o soldado no portão.  
Éowyn ouviu e dirigiu-se para o pequeno pátio chegando a tempo de ver o tio, Legolas, o anão Gmili e outros membros da tropa chegarem.  
“Tão poucos, tão poucos de vocês voltaram.” Disse Éowyn.  
Os olhos da jovem estavam inquietos.  
“Nosso povo está a salvo,” disse ela para o rei.   
Théoden olhou a sobrinha e afastou-se um pouco, aproximando-se de Snawmanna.  
“Pagamos por isso com muitas vidas”  
“Minha senhora.” Chamou Gmili. Ele se aproximou cabisbaixo. A voz quase um sussuro, algo praticamente impensável para um anão.  
“O senhor Aragorn onde está ele?” Indagou Éowyn.  
“Ele tombou.” Respondeu o anão.  
Então Éowyn voltou-se e ao olhar o rei, reparou no peso que ele parecia carregar sobre si.  
Ela oscilou. Olhou para o chão. Voltou a contemplar o rei, que postava-se no alto das muralhas.  
“Coloque todas as nossas forças atrás do muro,” disse Théoden.  
“Bloqueie o portão e ponha vigias ao redor.”  
“E aqueles que não puderem lutar?” Indagou Grimbold. “E as mulheres e as crianças?”  
“Leve-os para as cavernas,” disse o rei.

“O braço de Saruman cresceu muito se ele acha que pode nos alcançar até aqui,” disse Theoden descendo a escada com o grupo de soldados seguindo-os. Eles passaram por uma pequena vala com água. Onde um grupo de mulheres e crianças se encontravam.  
A muralha do abismo tinha seis metros de altura, e era tão larga que quatro homens podiam andar lado a lado em cima dela, protegidos por um parapeito sobre o qual apenas um homem alto poderia olhar. Théoden confiava na proteção da fortaleza.

MIRKWOOD  
DEIRDRE

Deirdre empurrou o prato a sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que ela não se alimentava. Mas ela não tinha fome.   
Sárie, sua única companhia, olhou feio para ela.  
“Há três dias que não come.”  
“Estou com medo.” admitiu a humana.   
A ellith pousou a taça na mesa. Os olhos assustados.  
“O que você teme? O rei?”  
“Sim e não”. Respodeu Deirdre. Ela persistiu. “Ele não me deixa falar. Então eu não posso ajudá-lo como Legolas pediu.”  
“Peça que ele a reçeba.” Insistiu Sárie.  
“ E poque ele me receberia. O rei não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer a ele.” disse Deirdre. Então ela tentou outro assunto.  
“Você tem noticias de Amord?” inquiriu Deirdre  
A elleth permaneceu em silêncio.  
“Vê? até você está cheia de segredos. Eu sei que você cumpre ordens do rei. Peça que ele permita que você me dê noticias dele.”  
Sárie permaneceu em silêncio e empurrrou para perto de Deirdre uma travessa contendo torta de maçã e mel.  
Deirdre olhou, mas não comeu. Então ela estendeu a mão e bebeu da taça a sua frente.  
“Eu entendo que sua majestade esteja furioso. Afinal Amord desobedeceu a ele que é o rei. E seguiu-me.”  
“E você sabe porque ele fez isso não é?” instou Sárie  
“Aye. Eu nunca deixei de ser a A'mael dele. E por favor, não me condene, mas eu posso viver com isso.“  
“Sim. Ele continua apaixonado por você. E apaixonado e tolo são frequentemente a mesma coisa.” Argumentou Sárie.  
“Sárie eu não posso viver em paz, sabendo que Amord está preso por minha culpa.”  
“Fale com o rei. Quem sabe ele pode liberta-lo.” Disse a elfa.  
“Você dará o meu recado a sua majestade? De que preciso vê-lo. Que eu imploro que ele liberte Amord? Que eu nunca tive intenção de trai-lo?”  
A elleth olhou-a por alguns instantes antes de acenar concordando.  
“Eu darei seu recado Tarien.” disse Sárie dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto. Quando ela pôs a mão no trinco da porta Deirdre chamou.  
“Sárie... eu ainda sou uma Tarien?” ela pilheriou.  
“Você deve se perguntar se estaria aqui se o rei não a considerasse uma.” disse Sárie saindo do quarto.

 

ROHAN  
GMILI

“Onde ele está?” Indagou Gmili. Ao ouvir a noticia de que Aragorn havia chegado.  
O anão abriu caminho por entre os humanos.  
“Saiam da frente! Eu vou mata-lo.”  
O anão parou defronte a Aragorn.  
“Voc~e é o homem mais afortunado, mais astuto e mais temerário que eu já conheci.” Disse Gmili.  
Aragorn já havia desmontado  
“Tem minha benção meu jovem”. Disse Gmili abraçando Aragorn.  
“Gmili, onde está o rei?” Indagou Aragorn.  
O anão indicou o lugar. E Aragorn saiu em busca de Theoden.  
Mal havia adentrado ele deparou-se com Legolas.  
O elfo olhou-o e disse em tom de pilhéria.  
“Está atrasado.”  
“Você está péssimo.” O elfo tornou a dizer ao olhar o humano de alto a baixo.  
Aragorn riu. O som reverberou pelo lugar chamando a atenção de Éowyn que estava ali perto.  
Ela chegou a dar alguns passos e parou. Então viu Legolas devolver a joia que Aragorn usava e perdera na luta.  
“Hannon le.” agradeceu o guardião.

Théoden estava sentado no trono. Ouvindo Grimbold, Ceorl e Erkenbrand. Quando a porta foi aberta e Aragorn entrou.

“Um exército numeroso?” Indagou Théoden.  
“Não restou ninguém em Isengard.” Afirmou Aragorn.  
“Quantos?” Indagou o rei.  
“Dez mil no mínimo.” Respondeu o guardião.  
“Dez mil?” Indagou Théoden. A descrença perante tal número em sua voz.  
“É um exército formado com um único objetivo”_disse Aragorn_”Destruir o mundo dos homens.  
Eles estarão aqui ao anoitecer.”  
“Que venham!” Disse Théoden saindo do salão.

“Quero todo homem e rapaz capaz de carregar armas.” Disse o rei. Grimbold a seu lado. “Esteja pronto a lutar ao anoitecer.”  
Eles desciam pelos corredores. Aragorn, Gmili e Legolas logo atrás do rei.  
Chegaram ao portão. Lá soldados reforçavam o mesmo.  
“Do alto protegeremos o passadiço e o portão. Afirmou Théoden. Aragorn e Legolas em silêncio observavam as providências e ordens do rei.”  
“Nunca um exército atravessou as muralhas do Abismo e nem entrou no Forte da Trombeta.” falou Théoden.  
“Não é uma corja de orcs estúpidos.” Disse Gmili apoiado em seu machado.  
“Estes são uruk-hai. A armadura deles é espessa seus escudos são largos.” Falou o anão.  
Théoden aproximou-se de Gmili.  
“Já lutei em muitas guerras mestre-anão. Sei como defender minha própria fortaleza.”  
“Eles quebrarão contra esta fortaleza como água batendo na rocha. As hordas de Saruman vão queimar e saquear. Já vimos isso antes.” Disse Théoden.  
“É possível semear novas colheitas. É possivel reconstruir as casas. Dentro desses muros resistiremos mais do que eles.” o rei continuou.  
“Eles não vem para destruir colheitas.” Disse Aragorn. “Vem para destruir o povo. Até a última criança.”  
Theoden voltou-se e puxou Aragorn pelo braço. Aproximando-se dele.  
“O que quer que eu faça?” Indagou Théoden.  
“Olhe para meus homens. A coragem deles está por um fio.” Disse Théoden de modo a somente Aragorn ouvir.  
“Se temos de encontrar a morte, então prefiro que tal morte seja digna e lembrada.” falou Théoden.  
“Envie mensageiros senhor.” Disse Aragorn. “Precisa pedir ajuda.”  
“E quem virá?” Indagou o rei.  
“Elfos?”  
“Anões?”  
“Não temos tanta sorte quanto você como amigos.” Respondeu Théoden. “As velhas alianças já não existem.”  
“Gondor os ajudará.” RetrucouAragorn.  
“Gondor?” Indagou Théoden.  
“Onde estava Gondor quando o Folde Ocidental caiu?” Insistiu o rei. “Onde estava Gondor quando nossos inimigos nos cercaram? Onde estava Gondor?” Principiou Théoden. “Não meu senhor Aragorn. Nós estamos sozinhos.”  
Ele afastou-se de Aragorn.  
“Mulheres e crianças nas cavernas.” Disse Théoden a Grimbold.  
“Precisamos de tempo.” Respondeu Grimbold.  
“Não há mais tempo. A guerra é iminente.”

Os soldados começaram a esvaziar os corredores. Levando as mulheres, crianças e idosos para as cavernas.  
“Vão andando!”  
“Depressa!”  
Esses mesmos soldados entraram nas cavernas e separavam, por ordem do rei, aqueles que podiam lutar ou segurar armas.  
Logo o arsenal fervilhava de pessoas. Aragorn estava lá e examinava as armas postas a disposição.

“Lavradores, ferreiros, cavalariços. Eles não são soldados.” Disse Aragorn.  
“Muitos viram invernos demais. Outros poucos.” Disse Gmili.  
“Olhe para eles. Estão com medo. Está estampado nos olhos deles.” Disse Legolas.   
Os humanos pararam o que faziam ao ouvir o elfo.  
Aragorn olhou-o.  
“Tem motivo para temer. Trezentos contra dez mil”. Legolas argumentou.  
“Tem mais esperança de defesa aqui do que em Edoras.” Disse Aragorn.  
“Não tem chance de ganhar essa batalha.” Rebateu o eldar.  
“Todos eles vão morrer!”  
“Então morrerei como um deles!” Afirmou Aragorn.  
O humano e o eldar se encararam por instantes. E Aragorn saiu do arsenal. Legolas começou a ir atrás do amigo, quando Gmili o chamou.  
“Deixe-o rapaz. Deixe-o em paz.”

Cada aldeão capaz de brandir uma espada foi enviado ao arsenal. Disse Gamling. Ele estava no salão e reportava noticias ao rei Théoden.  
“Meu senhor?” Chamou Gamling  
“Quem sou eu, Gamling?” Indagou Théoden.  
“O senhor é nosso rei”. Respondeu o soldado.  
“E você confia no seu rei?” Theoden insistiu na pergunta.  
“Seus homens meu senhor,” disse Gamling aproximando-se do rei, com a armadura de Théoden na mão.  
“Vão segui-lo até o fim, seja ele qual for.” Ele ajudou o rei a pôr o colete.  
“Seja qual for o fim.” Repetiu Théoden.

Onde estão o cavalo e o cavaleiro?  
Onde está a trombeta que soava?  
Os dias de glória escoavam como chuva na montanha?  
Como vento no prado.  
Os dias resplandescentes se puseram no Oeste.  
Atrás das Colinas  
dando lugar as sombras

Enquanto Théoden declamava os soldados armavam os voluntarios. Afiavam espadas. Crianças recebiam machados, lanças, capacetes escudos. Homens que em toda a sua vida jamais seguraram uma espada teriam de brandi-la.   
E o pior se aproximava.  
Como um rio que fora represado e agora escapara do confinamento, o exercito de Uruk-Hai de Saruman aproximava-se a passos largos do abismo de Helm.

“Prossigam. Para a muralha externa.” Orientava um soldado.  
As pessoas iam e vinham conforme a orientaçao dada.  
Sentado a uma escada Aragorn observava a tudo. O descontetamento evidente em seu rosto.  
Ele viu um garoto com uma espada na mão. O menino parecia não saber o que fazer.  
“Dê-me sua espada.” Disse Aragorn.  
O menino aproximou-se incerto.  
“Qual é seu nome?” Perguntou Aragorn.  
“Haleth, filho de Háma senhor.” respondeu o garoto.  
O garoto e o pai deste tinham nomes de grandes heróis do passado refletiu Aragorn.  
“Os homens dizem que não passaremos desta noite. Eles dizem que não há esperança.” disse Haleth.  
Aragorn levantou-se e deu golpes com a espada no ar. Sentindo-a.   
“Esta é uma boa espada. Haleth, filho de Háma.”  
Ele pôs a mão no ombro do garoto.  
“Sempre há esperança.”

 

Aragorn voltara ao arsenal. Ele vestia a cota de malha. O colete. Atou o cinto com a espada e a adaga. Quando ele olhou para o lado, viu Andruil sendo posta a sua frente. Ao olhar Aragorn viu Legolas.  
Até aqui você nos conduziu pelo caminho certo.  
“Perdoe-me.” Disse o elfo. Legolas tinha a dignidade de parecer envergonhado.  
“Errei em me desesperar.” Admitiu o filho de Thranduil.  
“Não há o que perdoar Legolas”, disse Aragorn.  
Então ouviram um resmungo. Ao olhar na direção do som viram Gmili tentando vestir uma cota de malha.  
“Se tivessemos tempo eu mandaria ajustar isso.” Disse o anão. A cota de malha ficara enorme nele.  
“É um pouco apertado no peito.” Resmungou Gmili.  
Aragorn e Legolas acenaram concordando. Na realidade o anão fora engolido pela cota de malha, como uma criança que brincasse de vestir-se com a roupa de dormir do pai.  
Então uma trombeta soou.  
“Não é uma trombeta de orc.” Disse Legolas.  
Eles subiram as escadas correndo.  
As trombetas continuavam a soar. Os soldados aproximaram-se das muralhas tentando enxergar na escuridão da noite.  
Mande chamar o rei. Disse o soldado.  
Abram o portão!  
Abram o portão!  
A trombeta continuava a soar. E subiam o passadiço um grupo de soldados envoltos em capas azuis. Arcos nas mãos. Marchavam sobre uma bandeira que ostentava o sol. Eram elfos sem dúvida alguma.  
Eles entraram no forte da Trombeta. Os soldados humanos os olhavam espantados. Era a primeira vez que viam assim de perto os primogênitos de Ilúvatar.  
O rei Théoden chegou ao pátio ao mesmo tempo que os elfos. A frente deles, estava Haldir. O comandante da guarda de Lothlórien.   
“Como isso é possivel?” Indagou Théoden.  
Haldir fez uma reverência ao rei.  
“Trago uma mensagem de Elrond de Imladris.” disse Haldir  
“Uma vez houve uma aliança entre homens e elfos. Muito tempo atrás lutamos e morremos juntos. Viemos honrar esta aliança.” Disse Haldir.  
A armadura de Haldir brilhava na fraca luz das tochas acesas na noite.  
Nesse exato momento Aragorn e Legolas chegaram ao pátio.  
“Mae Govannem.” Disse Aragorn aproximando-se de Haldir.  
Então o guardião fez um gesto que surpreendeu o elfo. Abraçou-o.   
“Voces são muito bem vindos”, disse o filho de Arathorn.  
“É um orgulho lutar mais uma vez ao lado dos homens”, disse o capitão dos Galhadrim, ao rei Théoden.

A SER CONTINUADO...

 

GLOSSÁRIO:  
A'mael- amada  
elleth-elfa (singular)  
Hannon le- obrigado  
Mae Govannem- seja bem vindo.  
Tarien- princesa


	7. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde começa a batalha do Abismo de Helm e Aragorn comanda a batalha que dá a primeira vitória aos homens. Legolas e Gmili começam a disputar o jogo de "quem mata mais" e Onde o rei élfico vai ouvir coisas que ele não deseja ouvir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim. Aqui está a segunda parte da batalha do Abismo de Helm. Mais um capítulo onde livro e filme estão misturados. E este não é o último. Eu pensei que em apenas dois capítulos seriam suficientes para uma batalha tão importante. Quanta presunção. 
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!! DIVIRTAM-SE! Enjoy-it!!!!

CAP. 07. O ABISMO DE HELM. PARTE II.

ESGAROTH DO LAGO COMPRIDO  
BARD  
Era noite. E era tarde. Ele devia estar dormindo há algum tempo. Mas Bard não podia. Não depois das noticias que o fizeram vir até ali.  
Bereth e Toivo dormiam. A criança ocupava um berço posto ao lado da cama. Olhando a mulher e o filho adormecidos, ele lembrou-se de que Elina fora contra a vinda de ambos. Bard ignorara a sugestão da mãe, alegando que estavam casados há pouco tempo e por isso não devia se separar deles.  
Bard ficara até tarde discutindo com Nolan e os outros. O conselho da cidade se reunira.   
Fora um dos vigias que achara os corpos. Os homens tinham sido mortos a machadadas. A corrente do lago os trouxera. Ainda havia algumas flechas em um terceiro corpo.   
“Não eram daqui.” Falou Nolan. “Não são parentes de ninguém da cidade.”  
“Então ninguém sabe quem eram?” Indagou Bard.  
“Isso mesmo senhor. São dois desconhecidos.”  
“Mas a morte deles foi o suficiente para levar pânico as pessoas, isso é certo.” Afirmou Bard.  
“Existia alguma coisa que pudesse dizer de onde eles vieram? Tornou a indagar Bard.  
“Infelizmente não senhor.”  
“Então temos um inimigo que não quer se revelar ainda. O que só o torna mais perigoso.”

 

ROHAN  
LEGOLAS  
Já passava da meia noite. Era uma noite sem lua ou estrelas. A única luminosidade provinha das tochas acesas. As tropas dos eldar foram distribuídas ao longo da muralha do Forte da Trombeta e no pátio principal. Em silêncio aguardavamos. Quando vimos uma claridade que descia a montanha. Era a tropa de Saruman que se aproximava.  
“Voce poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor.” Resmungou Gmili.  
Aragorn que andava por sobre a murlha postou-se ao lado dos amigos.  
“Bem, tomara que a sorte que o acompanha dure a noite toda.” Disse o anão a Aragorn.  
Então soou um trovão e o relâmpago iluminou tudo ao redor. As nuvens foram chamuscadas por um clarão ofuscante. Novos relâmpagos golpeavam as colinas no leste.  
“Seus amigos estão com você Aragorn”, disse Legolas.  
“Tomara que eles sobrevivam a noite toda.” replicou Gmili.  
Outro relâmpago iluminou tudo, e repentinamente começou a chover açoitando tudo ao redor.  
Então já era possível ouvir o som dos passos pesados dos orcs. Eles aproximavam-se e pararam a menos de 50 metros do forte. Os relâmpagos rasgavam a escuridão. Os orcs gritavam.  
Aragorn começou a andar por entre as tropas dos eldar no alto da muralha.  
“Não tenham piedade deles, pois eles não terão de vocês.”  
O chefe dos Isengardenses urrou e eles pararam. Eles começaram a fazer barulho com as lanças.  
Os orcs urravam. Ouviram-se trombetas. Eram orcs e bárbaros das colinas da Terra Parda. Novo relâmpago e os homens puderam ver em cada escudo e em cada elmo, a mão estampada de Saruman.  
Os eldar e humanos aguardavam ansiosos a ordem para a batalha. Aragorn posicionou-ne.  
“O que está acontecendo lá fora?” Indagou Gmili. Devido a sua baixa estatura o anão não conseguia enxergar além da muralha.  
“Quer que eu descreva? Ou te arranje uma caixa?” Indagou Legolas.  
O anão riu.  
Aragorn desembainhou Andruil.  
Haldir e os demais arqueiros estavam a postos. Ao longo da muralha a intevalos regulares havia sido posto um barril com novas flechas. Os arcos tensionados, prontos para o ataque.  
Uma flecha foi atirada e atingiu um orc no pescoço. A besta caiu.  
“Não atirem!” Disse Aragorn.  
Novos gritos vinham provenientes dos soldados de Saruman.  
Então eles avançaram.  
“Então começou.” Disse Théoden.  
“Preparem-se para atirar!” Comandou Aragorn.  
“A armadura deles é vulnerável no pescoço e debaixo do braço.” Instruiu Legolas.  
“Lançem suas flechas!” Comandou Aragorn.  
Uma tempestade de flechas, recebeu os orcs, juntamente com uma avalanche de pedras. Eles vacilaram, pararam e fugiram. Para logo em seguida atacarem novamente.  
“Eles acertaram alguma coisa?” Indagou Gmili olhando para Legolas.  
“Quero uma saraivada de Flechas,” disse Theoden.  
A um sinal de Gamling novas flechas caíram sobre os orcs.  
As flechas se sucediam. Orcs eram mortos. Mas ao que parecia para cada orc morto, dois outros continuavam tentando aproximaram-se do Forte da Trombeta.  
Soaram cornetas e um monte de homens da Terra Parda saltou a frente. Eles mantinham seus escudos a frente e sobre suas cabeças. Os orcs-arqueiros enviavam saraivadas de flechas umas atrás da outra.  
Os primeiros arqueiros eldar foram atingidos e cairam da muralha.  
“Escadas!” Gritou Aragorn.  
“ÓTIMO.” Disse Gmili. Até então tudo o que o anão fizera na batalha fora ouvir.  
“Espadas!” Comandou Aragorn.  
Longas espadas élficas foram desembainhadas.  
Um orc apareceu na frente de Gmili e ele decepou-lhe a cabeça com o machado.  
Elfos e orcs lutavam. Aragorn e Haldir combatiam lado a lado. O machado de Gmili produzia uma música mortal.  
Ele viu Legolas e disse:  
“Legolas já matei dois.”  
“Eu dezessete,” disse o elfo.  
“Não vou deixar um orelha-pontuda me superar!” Disse Gmili.  
Mais escadas eram colocadas no muro. As espadas não cessavam de trabalhar. Perdas aconteciam para os dois lados.   
“Dezessete! Dezoito!” O anão continuava a matar orcs e a contar em voz alta no alto da muralha.  
“Dezenove! Vinte!”  
Enquanto a maior parte dos soldados orcs investia contra a muralha. Um grupo com escudos formando uma proteção sobres suas cabeças começava a subir vagarosamente o passadiço.  
“No passadiço!” Gritou Aragorn reorientando os arqueiros para aquela direção. Pedras e flechas foram direcionadas para lá.

“Isso é tudo? Isso é tudo que você consegue com sua magia Saruman?” Indagou Théoden.  
No entanto nem o Théoden, nem Aragorn ou qualquer um de seus aliados, percebeu que em meio a comoção gerada pela batalha duplas de orcs, aproximaram-se da única fraqueza da muralha do Forte da Trombeta. As duplas depositaram ali duas grandes bolas de ferro pontiagudas e afastaram-se. Um corredor abriu-se em meio aos orcs. E um deles veio correndo com uma tocha acesa na mão. A luz e a fumaça emitida pela tocha chamou a atenção de Aragorn.  
“Acabe com ele Legolas!” Gritou Aragorn.  
Uma flecha atingiu o orc no ombro.  
“Dago-han! Dago-han!” Gritava Aragorn.  
Outra flecha e o orc cambaleou. No ultimo instante ele jogou-se na abertura e o mundo tremeu.  
A muralha explodiu. Pedras, orcs, elfos e homens voaram pelos ares.  
Théoden de cima da torre de menagem, olhava espantado sua fortaleza ser atacada. Aragorn fora jogado no chão pelo impacto da explosão.  
O charco explodiu impedindo ainda que momentaneamente os orcs de entrarem na fortaleza. O grupo que estava no passadiço afastou os escudos e revelou um aríete que seria usado contra o portão. Era o contra-ataque de Saruman começando.  
“Bloqueiem o portão!” Gritou Théoden.  
O aríete investiu uma e outra vez. Pedras foram jogadas nos orcs, de cima do portão.  
“Detenham-nos! Fiquem firmes!” disse um dos soldados.  
Os orcs começaram a entrar na fortaleza pela abertura da muralha.  
“Aragorn!” Gritou Gmili. O anão jogou-se do alto da muralha sobre os orcs, dando ao humano tempo de erguer-se.  
“Atacar!!!” comandou Aragorn.  
Os elfos e Aragorn avançaram contra os orcs.  
Era como duas ondas do mar se chocando.

“Aragorn! Recue para a torre de menagem. Tire seus homens de lá!”disse Théoden  
“Legolas! Para a torre de Menagem.” chamou Aragorn  
“Vão para a torre de Menagem.” Dizia Aragorn enquanto combatia os orcs.  
“Haldir!” Chamou o guardião.  
O capitão dos Galhadrim parou e escutou as orientações do humano.  
Dois elfos conduziam Gmili a força. O anão protestava vivamente.  
“O que estão fazendo? Por que estão parando?”  
Tendo debelado mais um orc, Haldir parou sobre a muralha e começou a orientar os soldados. Todos recuariam para dentro do Forte da Trombeta.  
Um orc aproximou-se dele. O Eldar trocou golpes com e ele. E provavelmente por isso não viu o outro que se aproximou e golpeou-o na altura do estômago.  
Haldir cambaleou. Ele viu os eldar recuando, como fora ordenado. Ao erguer-se deu as costas para o inimigo e um orc golpeou-o, desta vez nas costas.  
“HALDIR! “Gritou Aragorn. Ao ver o capitão dos Galhadrim cair de joelhos.  
Aragorn subiu a escada. Um orc pôs-se na frente dele. Três golpes de espada depois a besta caia.  
Os olhos do Galhadrim viam os eldar mortos. Ele confiava certamente que todos estariam nos Halls de Mandos. Ele piscou duas ou três vezes. Aragorn conseguiu aproximar-se do Galhadrim e segurou-o. No entanto o eldar já estava morto.  
Aragorn deixou-o sobre a muralha e investiu novamente contra os orcs. 

ROHAN  
THEODEN  
Do outro lado, o portão finalmente fora aberto pelo ariete.  
“Para o portão!” Comandou Théoden.  
“Desembainhe sua espadas.” Gamling e Erkenbrand acompanharam o rei.   
Soldados dos Rohirrim eram feridos por flechas de orcs.  
A frente de seus soldados Théoden comandava a defesa do portão. E foi ferido por uma lança orc. Ele cambaleou mas não foi ao chão. Encontrando forças para ferir o orc que o molestara. Com esforço Théoden arrancou a lança do próprio corpo e então foi tirado do portão por Gamling.  
“Não aguentaremos mais tempo.” Disse Gamling ao rei.  
Aragorn passou pelo rei dirigindo-se ao portão.  
“De quanto tempo precisa?” Indagou o guardião.  
“De quanto puder me dar.” Respondeu Théoden.  
O guardião acenou positivamente para o rei. Em seguida empurrou Gmili para uma passagem pequena no muro.  
“Toras!” Comandou Théoden. “Bloqueiem o portão!” Tornou a comandar.  
Um grupo de orcs com escudos chegou ao portão para reforçar os que ali já se encontravam.  
Aragorn e Gmili chegaram a lateral do portão. De onde eles estavam viam os orcs mas não eram vistos. O que lhes conferia uma grande vantagem.  
“Vamos! Podemos vencê-los!” Disse o anão.  
“É bem longe”. Disse Aragorn.  
O anão olhou como que calculando a distância, em seguida disse ao guardião.  
“Atire-me!”  
“O QUE?” Indagou Aragorn.  
“Eu não conseguiria pular. Atire-me.”  
O guardião acenou concordando. Mas quando ele fez menção de segurar o anão ele asseverou:  
“Não conte ao elfo.”  
“Nem sequer uma palavra.” Prometeu Aragorn. Jogando o anão no meio dos orcs e pulando ele mesmo na sequencia.  
“Reforçem a porta!” Disse Théoden aproveitando a distração causada por Gmili e Aragorn que combatiam os orcs no passadiço.  
“Saiam da frente! Sigam até a barricada!” Exclamavam os soldados.  
“Cuidado com as costas.”  
O que os Rohirrim não tinham visto era que os orcs estavam montando uma balista, cujo objetivo era levar cordas para escalar a muralha.  
No passadiço Aragorn e Gmili continuavam a combater os orcs.  
Dois tiros da balista e duas longas cordas foram lançadas na muralha. Logo em seguida duas escadas repletas de orcs foram alçadas a muralha do forte da Trombeta. O exército de Saruman anvançava inexoravelmente.  
Ao ver a terceira escada, infestada de orcs, aproximando-se Legolas retirou flechas da aljava e começou a dispara-las. Atingindo a corda que mantinha a escada em pé, ela caiu com estrondo.   
A barricada no portão finalmente ficara pronta.  
“Gmili! Aragorn! Saiam daí.” Disse Théoden.  
Nesse curto instante de distração um uruk-hai segurou a Aragorn e Gmili pelo pescoço. A besta urrrava, como se comemorasse o feito.  
“Aragorn!” Chamou Legolas. Do alto da muralha com uma longa corda na mão. Ele a lançou e Aragorn e Gmili agarraram-na e com a ajuda do elfo, subiram a muralha.  
A batalha estava mais acirrada a cada minuto. Mais orcs e uruk-hai penetravam a muralha.  
“Hora de bater em retirada.” Disse Théoden.  
“Bater em retirada! Bater em retirada!” Gritava Gamling.  
“Eles conseguiram. Invadiram o castelo.” Disse Aragorn. “Recuem!”  
“Depressa! Recuem! Faça-os entrarem!” Dizia Aragorn.  
Rapidamente todos os soldados eldar e Rohirrim começaram a descer as escadas em direção a torre de menagem.

MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL

Thranduil olhou para a taça de vinho que tinha a mão. Moveu a taça e observou o líquido vermelho girar no copo. Teve a impressão de que o vinho não iria ser de grande ajuda para fazê-lo pegar no sono aquela noite.   
Ele olhou para os pergaminhos a sua frente. Um ainda estava lacrado. Era para Deirdre. O outro ele abrira e lera. Vieram de Valle. Bard escrevera e perguntara entre outras coisas sobre a irmã. Então Thranduil mandara chamar Thargon.  
Thranduil pousou os olhos na carta. Alguns pontos chamaram a atenção dele. Como os corpos de humanos mortos que apareceram boiando no lago comprido. E que fizeram a cidade do lago entrar em polvorosa. Segundo Bard. Não eram de conhecidos. Não pertenciam a Valle nem a Esgaroth.  
“Sente-se Thargon. Preciso de seus conselhos.” disse o rei. “Essa carta chegou hoje pela manhã vinda de Valle.” Thranduil pegou a missiva e a pôs diante do conselheiro.  
“Parma mellon-nin”.  
Thargon dedicou-se a leitura por algum tempo e em seguida disse:  
“Voce mandou a carta para a humana?”  
“Ainda não. Mas eu pretendo fazê-lo.” respondeu o rei.  
“Eu não sei porque insiste em ouvir meus conselhos Thranduil. ”  
“Porque você é o conselheiro real Thargon.” respondeu Thranduil  
“Aye. Mas no que diz respeito a esta humana, você nunca segue nenhum dos que eu forneço.” Replicou Thargon.  
Thranduil tomou outro gole de vinho e disse:  
“Quena Thargon.”  
“Acredito meu rei, que seus sentimentos sobre essa jovem estejam confusos.”  
“Eu não sabia que apreciava andar no gelo fino Thargon.” os olhos azuis do rei brilharam. O conselheiro e amigo continuou olhando ao amigo firmente por alguns segundos mas enfim desviou o olhar.  
“Vore Thargon. Como meus sentimentos estariam confusos?”  
“Eu nunca entendi como essa jovem, ficou tanto tempo aqui em Mirkwood.”  
“E você tem alguma objeção contra isso?”Thranduil  
“Sim. Um número grande delas. Depois essa jovem casa-se com seu único filho. E ela torna-se uma Tarien. E não apenas uma consorte real. Um dia, que eu espero esteja bem longe, ela poderá ser Bereth.”  
“É seu purismo que o faz ter tantas objeções assim Thargon.”replicou Thranduil.  
“Purismo que eu pensei compartilhar com você. Mas eu desconfio que ao casar-se com uma silvan, anos atrás você...”  
O conselheiro não conseguiu terminar o que pretendia dizer. Thranduil segurava-o pela lapela do robe, erguendo-o da cadeira onde ele estivera sentado minutos atrás.  
“Eu gosto muito de você Thargon. Mas seja lá o que pretende me dizer, não fale de minha esposa. Erla era absolutamente melhor do que todos os Sindar que vieram morar em Greenwood anos atrás. Estamos entendidos?”  
O conselheiro permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.  
Thranduil largou o conselheiro, que ajeitou-se o melhor que pode na cadeira, e o rei voltou a sentar-se e serviu-se do vinho.  
“Mas você é como um irmão para mim Thargon e só em razão disso estou ouvindo tantas asneiras numa única noite. Por isso e porque sei que a A'mael do meu íon, lembra-lhe uma certa humana, que rejeitou uma vez, um certo capitão dos elfos. Não é verdade Thargon?”  
“Nunca neguei isso, Aran.” O conselheiro teve a decência de parecer embarçado antes de continuar a falar.

A SER CONTINUADO...

NOTA HISTÓRICA E FINAL DA AUTORA:  
A torre de menagem, em se tratanto de arquitetura militar, é a estrutura central de um castelo medieval. Ela é definida ainda como seu principal ponto de poder e ultimo reduto de defesa, podendo servir em alguns casos de recinto habitacional do castelo.  
As primeiras torres de menagem teriam sido construídas no Norte da França e datam do século X. A torre de menagem em geral é mais alta do que as demais, permitindo uma ampla vista dos arredores. A planta pode ser quadrangular, poligonal ou circular. Em geral tinham mais de 10 metros de altura, podendo algumas ultrapassar os 30 metros. Por vezes eram implantadas sobre afloramentos rochosos, o que dava mais altura e solidez à estrutura. Em geral localizavam-se no centro do perímetro amuralhado, mas também podiam estar adossadas à muralha.

As torres de menagem, especialmente nos primeiros tempos, tinham muito poucas aberturas para impedir que os projéteis dos inimigos alcançassem os defensores. As poucas aberturas consistiam de frestas para o disparo de flechas. O andar térreo não possuía aberturas, encontrando-se a entrada no primeiro piso. O acesso à entrada era apenas possível por uma escada de madeira, facilmente removível ou eliminada. Assim, no caso de o resto da estrutura ser sido tomada, a torre de menagem funcionava como último reduto de defesa, como um castelo dentro do castelo.

SUTTON, Ian; História da arquitectura do Ocidente; Lisboa: Verbo, 2004; ISBN 9722223550  
BENEVOLO, Leonardo; História da arquitetura moderna; São Paulo: Editora Perspectiva, 2001; ISBN 8527301490


	8. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma parte deste capítulo foi descaradamente inspirada na série THE ORIGINALS. Não tinha como não se inspirar em algo tão bom.  
> O final da batalha do abismo de HELM. Onde Aragorn mais uma vez mostra que é capaz de influenciar Theoden a tomar as decisões certas e Gandalf aparece para salvar o dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos os que leem esta fanfic, e o celebram; UM FELIZ NATAL!!! FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

CAP. 08. O ABISMO DE HELM. PARTE III.  
ROHAN  
THEODEN

A fortaleza foi tomada. Bandeiras com a mão branca de Saruman tremulavam na muralha. Orcs, uruk-hai e homens da terra parda invadiam a fortaleza. O objetivo agora era tomar a torre de menagem.  
Aragorn subiu a um cômodo no alto da torre de menagem. Ele fora informado que o rei estava ali.  
E Theoden estava ali. Olhando para o vale abaixo e tinha um semblante sombrio.  
“Quais as noticias?”  
“A muralha foi tomada senhor. “ disse Aragorn  
“Sinto-me mal nessa prisão. Se conseguisse cravar uma lança, cavalgando à frente de meus homens, talvez sentisse alegria de novo. Acabou.” Disse Theoden.  
“Aqui, o senhor está mais protegido que em Edoras”. Disse Aragorn.  
Então ouviram um estrondo.   
Um grupo grande de uruk-hai tentava entrar no salão onde estava o rei. Forçavam a porta com um aríete.  
“Voce disse que essa fortaleza não cairia enquanto seus homens a defendessem.” Acusou Aragorn.  
“Eles ainda a defendem. Morrem defendendo-a.” Aragorn chamava o rei a si.   
Os uruk investiam contra a porta com força.  
Dentro das cavernas cintilantes, chegou a noticia de que os inimigos invadiam a torre de menagem. E isso provocou pânico entre mulheres e crianças.  
“Não há outro jeito de as mulheres e crianças sairem das cavernas?” Indagou Aragorn. “Não há outro caminho?”  
“Há uma passagem. Leva até as montanhas.” Disse Gamling  
“Mas não irão muito longe. Os uruk-hai são numerosos.”  
Outro estrondo demonstrava que os Uruk não desistiram de invadir a torre. Gmili, Legolas e os Rohirrim tentavam a todo custo barrar a entrada.  
“Mande as mulheres e crianças para a passagem.” Disse Aragorn.  
“E bloqueie a entrada!” Aragorn empurrou Gamling incitando-o a agir.  
“Tantas mortes.” Lamentou-se Theoden. “O que podem fazer os homens contra um ódio tão violento.”  
Aragorn e Gamling pararam e ouviram o rei. Theoden se rendera ao medo e a impotência mais uma vez.  
“Parta comigo.” Disse Aragorn.  
O rei voltou-se e olhou o guardião.  
“Cavalgue ao encontro deles.” Insistiu Aragorn  
“Para a morte e pela glória,” afirmou Theoden.  
“Por Rohan.” Disse Aragorn. Cabia a ele, trazer Theoden de volta a lucidez, que ameçava esvair-se ante ao medo e desespero.  
“Pelo seu povo.”  
“O sol está nascendo.” Afirmou Gmili.  
Aragorn olhou e viu os fracos raios solares, entrando por uma janela alta. E lembrou-se  
Aguarde a minha vinda ao raiar do quinto dia. Prometera Gandalf. E essa promessa reconfortou Aragorn.  
“Ao amanhecer, olhe para o leste.”  
“Sim. Sim.” Disse Theoden.  
“O fim não está muito longe. No entanto não ficarei preso aqui como um velho. A trombeta de Helm Mão de Martelo soará no Abismo uma última vez, quando amanhecer. Cavalgarei uma última vez.”  
“Sim.” Afirmou Gmili brandindo o machado.  
“Que esta seja a hora em que brandiremos a espada juntos.” Afirmou Theoden. Olhando Aragorn nos olhos.

Gmili subia a escada circular até onde estava a trombeta.   
“Atos ferozes, despertem.”  
Uma fenda na porta foi aberta.

“Chegou a hora da ira, da ruína e da aurora sangue.” Afirmou Theoden.  
Aragorn desembainhou Andruil.  
A trombeta ecoou pelo vale. E todos os que ouviram tremeram. O som ecoava. Os orcs jogavam-se ao chão. O som não diminuia. Ao contrário parecia aumentar.  
“Helm! Helm!”_ os eorlingas gritaram. “Helm despertou e retorna a guerra. Helm pelo rei Théoden.”  
Os uruk-hai entraram na sala. E os eorlingas cairam sobre eles.  
Gmili continuava fazendo a trombeta de Helm Mão de Martelo soar, quando os Eorlingas, comandados por Theoden chegaram ao passadiço.  
Eram como pontos verde e branco em meio ao cinza, branco e negro do exército de Saruman. O dia amanhecia ao longe. Eles desçeram aos portões cavalgando até o Dique onde pararam.  
E ao olhar para o nascer do sol, Aragorn viu Scadufax. Que mais uma vez trazia Gandalf, o Branco, consigo.  
“O rei Theoden está sozinho.” Disse Gandalf.  
“Não está sozinho.” Afirmou Éomer. Para quem Gandalf havia se dirigido.  
“Rohirrim!” Gritou Eomer. Desembainhando Gúthwine.  
E o éored que o acompanhava mostrou-se no alto da colina.   
Os asseclas de Saruman urravam. Mas o som se assemelhava mais a medo do que a fúria.  
“Para junto do rei!!!!” bradou Eomer.  
E mais uma vez era como se as águas de um rio que tivese sido repressadas durante muito tempo, tivessem sido libertadas. O éored chocou-se com os uruk-hai. Outra vez a trombeta soou na torre.  
Era como se o próprio sol comandasse aquele grupo. Cegando o exercito de Isengard enquanto os Rohirrim cavalgavam, as espadas brandidas feriam e matavam orcs. Éomer e Gandalf comandavam aquela dança mortal.  
Gandalf avançava sobre eles. Os bárbaros se jogavam ao chão diante do mago. Os orcs gritavam e fugiam.

ABISMO DE HELM.  
GANDALF

Havia cinco pessoas sobre a parede do dique. Observavam tudo ao redor. O dia amanhecia e com a luz do dia mais pessoas chegavam, entre eles Éomer e Gmili. O anão sorria satisfeito.  
Mas o que intrigava a todos os que ali se encontravam era que com a luz do dia, aparecera uma floresta na frente do dique. Uma floresta que não estava ali na noite anterior. O espaço ante o dique era terra, rocha, pedras.   
“Isto não é magia,” disse Gandalf. “É um poder muito mais antigo, um poder que caminhava sobre a terra, antes que o elfo cantasse ou o martelo ressoassem.”  
“Temos de ir para Isengard.” disse Gandalf  
“Para Isengard!” Exclamaram todos. Parecia absurdo depois de toda a batalha ir até Saruman.  
“Desejo falar com Saruman o mais breve possivel_ disse Gandalf_ e já que ele lhes causou grandes prejuizos seria adequado que voces estivessem lá. Mas em quanto tempo poderiam partir, e com que velocidade cavalgariam?”  
“Meus homens estão cansados da batalha”_ disse o Rei_ “e eu também estou cansado! Pois cavalguei muito e dormi pouco. É uma pena! Minha idade avançada, não foi de todo forjada por Língua de Cobra. É um mal que nenhuma sangria pode curar inteiramente.”  
“Então deixe que todos os que vão cavalgar comigo descansem agora”_ disse Gandalf_ “Viajaremos sob as sombras da noie. Assim está bem; pois é meu conselho que todas as nossas idas e vinda sejam feitas no maior segredo possivel daqui para frente.”   
Theoden assentiu.  
“Vamos negociar, não guerrear,” afirmou Gandalf.  
“Certo” respondeu Theoden.   
Em seguida ele escolheu os que iriam a Edoras e espalhariam a noticia da vitória. Para ir a Isengard, o rei escolheu, Éomer e mais vinte cavaleiros de sua casa. Acompanhando o mago iriram também Aragorn, Legolas e Gmili.

Então começou o trabalho árduo de limpar tudo. Não sobrara nenhum orc vivo; seus corpos não foram contados. Mas muitos dos homens da Terra Parda haviam se rendido; era visivel que tinham medo e pediam clemência.  
Então os Rohirrim os puseram para trabalhar na limpeza e organização, após tomarem-lhe as armas.  
“Ajudem agora a reparar o mal no qual voces tomaram parte”_ disse Erkenbrand_ “e depois deverão fazer um juramento de nunca mais atravessar os vaus do Isen armado. Pois voces foram iludidos por Saruman. “  
Os prisioneiros estavam visivelmente surpresos e disseram a Erkebrand, que Saruman, havia descrito os Rohirrim como cruéis, e por isso estavam espantados com a punição dada a eles.

Os orcs foram empilhados na borda da floresta, que aparecera no dique. Eram muitos cadáveres, e não dariam para serem enterrados ou queimados, e isso era uma grande preocupação para todos.  
“Deixe-os onde estão”_ afirmou Gandalf_ “O novo amanhecer pode nos trazer novos conselhos e respostas.”  
A tarde os Rohirrim mortos foram enterrados em dois grandes túmulos diante do Forte da Trombeta. Théoden lamentou a perda de todos, em especial de Háma, seu capitão. E no fim da tarde, Gandalf, Theoden e os demais dirigiram-se para o dique a cavalo, com eles vinham uma tropa de de pessoas do Folde Ocidental, e todos os que estavam nas cavernas.  
Dirigiram-se até a floresta e pararam. O aspecto das árvores inspirava medo e respeito. Eram cinzentas e ameaçadoras. Gandalf contudo tomou a dianteira conduzindo-os através da até a estrada que vinha do forte da Trombeta, ele encontrou uma abertura como um arco, ele passou por lá e os demais os seguiram.  
“Estas são as árvores mais estranhas que eu já vi,” disse Legolas. “E eu já vi inúmeros carvalhos crescerem desde plantinhas até a idade em que apodrecem. Gostaria que houvesse mais tempo agora para caminharmos no meio delas. Ouço suas vozes, e com o tempo poderia entender seus pensamentos.”  
“NÃO!” Disse Gmili. O anão estava com medo. “Vamos deixa-las! Já advinho o que pensam: odeiam todos os que andam sobre duas pernas, e falam em sufocar e esmagar.”  
“Não são todos os que andam sobre duas pernas” falou Legolas. “Nesse ponto você está errado. Elas odeiam os orcs. Elas vêm dos Vales de Fangorn.”  
“Estranhas são as maneiras dos homens. Aqui eles tem umas das maravilhas do Mundo do Norte, e o que falam dela? Cavernas.disse Gmili. Meu bom Legolas, voce sabia que as caveras do Abismo de Helm são vastas e belas? Haveria uma interminável peregrinação de anões, apenas para aprecia-las se fossem conhecidas. Na verade, pagariam por ouro por uma olhadela.”   
“E eu daria ouro para não visita-las”. Garantiu Legolas. Como um elfo ele não amava as cavernas. A exceção é claro do reino onde vivia.  
“Acha que queles salões são belos? Aqueles em que seu Rei mora sob a colina na Floresta das Trevas? Aqueles que os anões ajudaram a construir muito tempo atrás? Pois eu lhes digo, são choupanas confrontados com o que vi aqui.” Gmili procurava demonstrar com palavras toda a admiração pelas cavernas do Abismo de Helm.  
“Veja estamos deixando a floresta para trás. A que distância fica Isengard Mithrandir?  
“Cerca de quinze léguas, no percurso feito pelos corvos de Saruman, cinco da abertura da garganta até o Vau, e mais dez de lá até os portões de Isengard. No entanto não percorremos toda essa distância essa noite.” respondeu Gandalf.  
“E quando chegarmos lá. O que veremos?” Indagou Gmili.  
“Não sei.” Respondeu o mago. “Estive lá a noite. E muita coisa pode ter mudado durante o dia.” 

MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL  
UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Fora Sárie a mando do curador que viera lhe comunicar. A humana estava doente. Ele se perguntou se devia vê-la, afinal ela estava enclausurada por sua ordem, mas no final Thranduil foi até as casas de curar.  
“O que ela tem?”” Questionou o rei.  
“Legolas”. Choramingou Deirdre  
Ela abriu os olhos e reclamou da luminosidade. A luz do entardecer chegava até ali acendia o vermelho dos cabelos dela. Deirdre se encolheu na cama, transformando-se numa bola numa tentativa de livrar-se da dor que sentia.   
A mão de Gwaeron afastou o cabelo da testa sentindo a temperatura.  
“Febre. Ela está delirando.”  
“Faz tempo que ela está assim?” Indagou Thranduil  
“N'uma Aran. Mas ela tem recusado a alimentação. Ela desmaiou hoje. Foi Sárie que a encontrou, o cachorro, Rover, latia desesperado.”  
“Tírada”. O curador indicou o topo da cabeça onde ao afastar os cabelos, via-se uma saliência.  
“Ela deve ter batido em algum lugar. Ficou desacordada por muito tempo e isso não é nada bom.” Gwaeron falou.  
Atanone, filha e ajudante do curador aproximou-se com compressas frias.

“Naega.” Deirdre falou.  
As duas ajudantes revezavam-se ao administrar compressas de equináceas nos pulsos, e testa dela, por alguns minutos.   
A um lado Thranduil observava tudo em silêncio.  
Minutos depois Deirdre abria os olhos.

“Tarien.” Chamou o curador.   
Deirdre voltou-se na direção do som.  
“Agora que você está acordada Tarien, eu vou lhe dar algo para baixar a febre. Aqui. Yulna.”  
Gwaeron ajudou-a a erguer-se e só então Deirdre percebeu o quão fraca estava. A bebida estava no calice a sua frente. Ela sorveu calmamente gole a gole. E só então percebeu que havia mais alguém além do curador.  
“ARAN.” Ela olhou-o por alguns segundos então deixou-se cair na cama outra vez, para em seguida fechar os olhos.  
“Lirima hervess” Ele segurou-lhe a mão e olhou para o curador.  
“Esta doença é séria? Pode curá-la?”  
“Trato apenas a fraqueza, a falta de alimentação. O que provocou a febre e o desmaio eu não sei. Precisamos ter calma Aran. Ela é diferente de nós. A Tarien se cura mais devagar. Os humanos são mais frágeis.”  
“Amin elea.” Cem anos é um piscar de olhos na vida de um elfo. E no entanto é tempo demais para um mero humano. E nesse meio tempo ela pode morrer.”   
“Ield-nín”. Ela se remecheu na cama, deitandos-se de lado, a mão que o rei segurava foi até o pescoço, simulando um abraço, mas não ouve resposta.   
“Re kaima. Sina maer”. admitiu o curador.   
“A custódia dela terminou.” Thranduil disse a Sárie. A elfa agradeceu com um gesto. Então ele voltou-se para o curador outra vez.  
“Cure-a. Não quero imaginar o que Legolas fará se ela morrer. Se Deirdre não melhorar me avise”. Disse Thranduil saindo das casas de Curar.

Deidre dormira por horas. A febre cedera durante a noite. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, sabia o curador. Ele desconhecia o tamanho da pancada na cabeça. Então deveria esperar. Sárie conversava em voz baixa, chamando-a frequentemente. Com muito tato consegui que ela engolisse mais do remedio, e enquanto colaborasse devia obter que bebesse chá gelado antes que voltasse a inundar-se de novo no estado de inconsciência.

“Ela está piorando.” Disse Sárie.  
Aquele era o quarto dia. Ela voltara a consciência na noite anterior. E o curador e as assistentes puderam enfim mensurar tudo o que acontecera.  
Era noite. Relâmpagos prenunciavam alagos. Eles sabiam que aquela seria uma noite muito longa.  
O rosto de Deirdre estava avermelhado. Ela tinha calafrios. A febre voltara.  
“Vamos levá-la para a banheira.” Falou Atanone  
“Sim. É a melhor alternativa.” Falou Sárie.  
Sárie levantou-lhe a cabeça, chamando-a, adulando-a. Ela respondia por monossilabos. A elleth com esforço esfregava-lhe os braços, o que fez com que Deirdre respondesse com um gemido.  
“Sárie vá avisar ao rei”. Ordenou o curador. Eu e Atanone aguardaremos aqui.

“Lhaug.”   
Sárie tomou-a pela mão, guiando-a.  
“Naega”  
“Vai passar Tarien. Vai passar.” Dizia Atanone  
O que eles chamavam de banheira era uma piscina escavada na rocha, num ponto em separado das casa de curar, era profunda o suficiente para que um adulto pudesse nadar.   
O ar da noite era frio, mas Deirdre seguia queixando-se de calor.  
A elleth conseguiu fazê-la beber um pouco mais do remédio. Com dificuldade sentaram Deirdre na borda da banheira. Ela tremia, embora estivese envolta num cobertor.

“Como um mergulho pode ajudar?” Indagou Thranduil.  
“A temperatura corporal dela está muito elevada, e vamos baixa-la com mais ervas e a água gelada”. Disse Gwaeron.  
O curador e a filha, guiavam Deirdre pela cintura. Ela oscilou um pouco. Ambos entraram na banheira. Sárie os seguiu levando outro cálice com o chá de matricária e salgueiro branco.  
“Yulna Tarien por favor.”   
Ela sorvia com sofreguidão.   
“Naega. Queima.” Deirdre reclamou ao entrar na água.  
“Vai passar Tarien” disse Sárie conduzindo-a na água.   
“Amin malia.” O curador e as ajudantes olharam espantado para o rei que havia entrado na banheira sem avisar ninguém.  
Suspirando e sem outra opção, o curador ajudou a passar Deirdre para os braços do rei.   
“Deirdre.” Thranduil chamou.  
Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o rei.  
“Thûl Lasto. Ponha os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.”   
Ela assentiu e o fez.  
“Mae .”  
O curador e as assistentes apenas observavam a postos. 

Thranduil observava-a. Deirdre tinha o cenho franzido, como se estivesse com dor. Ao andar com ela na piscina ele produzia ondas na água. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada parecia estar acontecendo.  
“Não está funcionando. Não tão rápido, quanto deveria.” disse Thranduil. O tom de voz acusava o curador.  
“Vai funcionar majestade. A água vai ajudar e a bebida também” respondeu o curador.   
A um gesto do rei, ele e as assistentes afastaram-se mais aproximando-se das bordas mas a postos caso fosse necessário.  
Alguns minutos se passaram e as feições da humana começaram a suavizar. Com calma Thranduil desceu-a de seus braços e ela flututou. Ao tocar-lhe o rosto ele percebeu que a febre começava a esvair-se.   
Então repentinamente ela abriu os olhos.   
“ARAN.”   
Deirdre expulsou o fôlego com leves ofegos e gemeu brandamente. Ele segurou-lhe uma das mãos apoiando-a. Sua voz era grave e suave, tenra mas claramente dominante.   
“ Thûl.”  
Seus dedos se tocaram, sua palmas se deslizaram juntas e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.   
Uma outra vez Thranduil olhou-a de alto a baixo. A firieth era muito mais baixa do que ele. Aos poucos a respiração voltava ao normal. Thranduil afastou-lhe o cabelo molhado do rosto com a outra mão, e tocou-lhe a fronte.  
“Se foi. A febre passou.” ele anunciou em voz alta.  
Thranduil indagou  
“Sente-se melhor?”  
Deirdre olhou o rei por segundos, fez um gesto afirmativo, incapaz de falar. Depois de um tempo conseguiu responder.  
“Hannon Le.”  
“Vamos. Vamos.” Ele pôs uma das mãos no meio das costas dela e começou a guia-la para fora da banheira.  
O curador e as assistentes afastaram-se enquanto o rei conduzia-a para a fora da banheira.

Quando finalmente o rei recolheu-se era meia noite e dos céus caiu um grande dilúvio.

A SER CONTINUADO....

GLOSSÁRIO:  
Alagos_ tempestade  
Amin elea_ eu vejo  
Aran-majestade  
Hannon Le-obrigado  
Lasto-ouça  
Lhaug- quente  
Lirima hervess- garota adorável  
Mae-bom  
Naega-dói  
Re kaima. -Ela dormiu  
Sina maer- Isso é bom  
Tarien_princesa  
Tírada-veja  
Thûl-respire  
Yulna-beba


	9. A ESTRADA PARA ISENGARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Legolas relembra o caminho percorrido até Isengard, onde Gandalf pretende enfrentar Saruman. Após as batalhas no Abismo de Helm.

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom we will endure." THRANDUIL O Hobbit_ A desolação de Smaug.

ISENGARD  
MITHRANDIR  
O grupo atingiu a garganta, passando pelas árvores. Deixaram as bordas da floresta ao que Legolas olhou para trás com pesar.  
“Há olhos! Olhos espreitando-nos dos ramos! Nunca vi olhos assim!”  
Os demais ficaram surpresos com o grito proveniente do elfo e se viraram a tempo de vê-lo cavalgando na direção da floresta. Na garupa o anão gritava e pedia ao elfo que o deixasse desmontar.  
“Pare Legolas Greenleaf!” Disse Mithrandir. “Não retorne a a floresta. Ainda não! Ainda não é a sua hora!”  
Então aconteceu um fato estranho. Todos viram três árvores de formas estranhas avançarem. Pelo tamanho e forma lembravam trolls, corpos robustos, mas pareciam estar cobertas com uma roupa de couro marrom. As tais árvores tinha pernas longas, e mãos, cabelos duros e barbas de um verde-musgo. Olharam de forma solene e distante para o norte. Era como se aquele grupo de cavaleiros não existisse. Repentinamente emitiram um chamado e ele foi respondido, por vozes que pareciam trombetas. Então apareceram mais daquelas árvores gigantescas a largas passadas pela relva.  
Os cavaleiros gritaram assutados e pegaram em armas no que foram contidos por Mithrandir.  
“Voces não precisam de armas. Este são apenas pastores. Não sao nosso inimigos; na verdade, não estão nem um pouco preocupados conosco.”  
E confirmando as palavras do mago, os pastores entraram floresta adentro e desapareceram.  
“Pastores? Indagou Théoden. Onde estão seus rebanhos? Que sao eles, Gandalf? Pois está claro que, pelo menos para voce estas criaturas não são estranhas.”  
“São pastores de árvores_ disse Gandalf_ Faz tempo que voce ouviu essas historias ao pé do fogo? Há crianças em sua terra que, dos fios emaranhados das histórias, poderiam retirar resposta para a sua pergunta.”  
“Você viu Ents, ó Rei. Ents da floresta de Fangorn, à qual em sua lingua voce chama de Floresta Ent. Pensava que o nome era apenas uma fantasia de criança. Não Théoden. Para eles você é apenas uma história efemera; todos os anos desde Eorl, o Jovem, até Théoden são de pouca monta; e todos os feitos de sua casa são assunto de pouca importancia.”  
“Ents. Respondeu o rei visivelmente admirado. Por causa das sombras das lendas começo a entender um pouco das maravilhas das árvores, suponho. Vivi o suficiente para ver dias estranhos. Por muito tempo cuidamos de nossos animais e nossos campos, construimos nossas casas, fabricamos nossas ferramentas, ou cavalgamos para longe, para ajudar nas guerras de Minas Tirith. E agora as canções chegaram até nós vindas de lugares estranhos, e caminham visiveis sob o sol.”  
“Voce deve se alegrar, rei Théoden. Pois agora não é só a pequena vida dos homens que corre perigo, mas também a vida dessas criaturas que voce considerava assunto de lendas. Voce não está sem aliados, mesmo que não os conheça.”  
O grupo afastou-se da Garganta. Legolas era o relutante. O sol tinha se posto. Ao olhar para o céu parecia que as nuvens voavam por sobre suas cabeças.  
Avançavam lentamente. A lua subia devagar no céu. O grupo cavalgava por cerca de quatro horas. Subiam e desciam ladeiras compridas. O vento trazia os sons da noite. Uivos de lobos, pios de corujas e os movimentos dos animais noturnos. Todos tinham um peso no coração ao lembrar dos que pereceram na batalha.  
Então chegaram aos vaus. E o que provocou estranhamento nos cavaleiros era o silêncio que imperava no local.  
“Este lugar tornou-se lúgubre. Que doença acometeu o rio? Indagou Éomer. Saruman destruiu coisas belas será que destruiu as nascentes do Isen?”  
“É o que parece.” Respondeu Mithrandir   
“É triste, temos de passar por esse caminho, onde os animais carniceiros devoram tantos bons Rohirrim.” Disse Théoden.  
“Este é o caminho. Respondeu Mithrandir. Lamentavel é a queda de seus homens; mas voce verá que pelo menos os lobos das montanhas não os devoram. É com os amigos deles, os orcs, que eles fazem o banquete: realmente é essa a amizade dessa espécie.”  
Continuaram a descer o rio e a medida que avançavam os lobos paravam de uivar e fugiam. O medo os dominava quando viam o mago e Scadufax reluzentes a luz da lua.  
“Olhem! Mithrandir chamou atenção. E os cavaleiros viram um tumulo erguido em uma ilhota, com várias pedras e lanças a sua volta.”  
“Que aqui descansem os que lutaram por Rohan.” Disse Éomer.

Eles afastaram-se do rio e pagaram uma estrada antiga que levava diretamente a ISENGARD, no lado oeste do vale. Eles seguiram por esta estrada. Pararam por volta da meia noite. Acamparam aos pés das montanhas sombrias aos pés do Nan Curunir.  
“O que acha disso Gandalf? Indagou Aragorn alguém poderia achar que o vale do Mago está em chamas.”  
“Há sempre uma fumaça sobre aquele vale nos últimos tempo_ disse Éomer_ mas nunca vi nada assim antes.”  
“Talvez esteja fervendo toda a agua do Isen, e por isso o rio está secando.”continuou o Rohirrim.  
“Talvez_ disse Mithrandir_ amanhã saberemos o que ele está fazendo. Agora vamos descansar um pouco, se conseguirmos.”

Quando o dia amanheceu outra surpresa desagradável esperava pelos viajantes. O Vale do Isen, outrora agradável e belo, estava devastado. Viam-se sarças e espinheiros por todo o lado. Não havia mais nenhuma árvore, todas foram arrancadas. Os cavaleiros observavam tudo em silêncio até que depararam-se com um pilar em pedra negra, sobre esse pilar havia uma escultura, assemelhava-se a uma Mão Branca.

 

MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL

Era noite. O rei jantava com o conselheiro Thargon, algo rotineiro, desde que Legolas partira com a companhia do anel.  
“E segundo as patrulhas não houve nenhuma baixa. Apenas as aranhas nojentas que se aproximam cada vez mais.” disse Thargon  
“O que já era esperado. Não?” faloou Thranduil  
“Aye. Aran. Nós descobrimos de onde elas vêm e atacamos o ninho. Não sobrou nenhuma.” O conselheiro replicou.  
“Daer Thargon. Continuem com as patrulhas. Ninguém entra ou sai de Mirkwood sem a minha permissão Thargon. Avise ao chefe da guarda.”  
O mordomo serviu a salada de frutos secos e oxicoco. Clarry foi servido e após prova-lo Thargon disse:  
“Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?”  
Thranduil olhou ao amigo a sua frente. Thargon. Era seu conselheiro. Mas era mais do que isso. Eram elvellyn. Amizade essa provada através do fogo, da dor, da espada e dos anos que se passaram.  
“Seu eu dissese que não isso o impediria Thargon?”   
Thranduil parecia aos olhos de Thargon levemente divertido aquela noite.  
“Vamos lá Thargon pergunte. Você quer fazer isso não? Disse Thranduil.”

O que essa firieth significa para você?_Como sempre Thargon ia direto ao ponto, quando ele queria._E não venha me dizer que ela é apenas a A'mael do seu íon. Porque essa resposta não me convence.  
O silêncio foi a única resposta.  
Não vai responder mellon-nín? Então eu me pergunto porque você insiste em me chamar Mellon.  
Um erguer de sobrancelha indicava que Thranduil estava se divertindo com o interrogatório, que ele mesmo provocava. O rei ergueu-se e passeou ao redor da mesa e só então, passados alguns minutos, que começaram a se mostrar desconfortáveis ao conselheiro, respondeu:  
“Eu disse que você poderia perguntar, mas eu nunca disse que iria responder Thargon.”  
“Aye. Lle ta Aran.”  
O conselheiro tomou outro gole de Clarry antes de continuar.  
“Mas creio que você saiba que todos estão comentando sobre a sua participação no processo de cura da firieth.”  
“Sim. E porque eu deveria me preocupar Thargon?” Indagou Thranduil.  
“Certo. Não se preocupe. Você é o rei. Mas tome uma decisão. Essa obsessão é loucura. Há perigo nisso Aran.”  
“Se ela é tão imprescindivel assim para você mellon, tome-a para si ou então deixe-a. Permita que ela vá embora. Mande-a para Valle. Sutilmente aconselhe a familia a ficar com ela até que Legolas volte.”  
“De que tem medo Thargon? Feitiçaria? É isso? Acha que a humana é uma kuruni?”indagou Thranduil  
O conselheiro apenas observava o rei, que sentou-se.  
“Far Thargon.” O sorriso no rosto do rei desaparecera pela primeira vez naquela noite.   
Entretanto o conselheiro sabia que havia conseguido chamar a atenção dele.  
“I ere' nat' tanya aníra Gurth, baul.” Thargon voltou a carga.  
“Far Thargon.” Thranduil ergueu-se da mesa e aproximou-se da cadeira onde estava Thargon. Os dois fitaram-se por longos minutos.   
“Lasto Thranduil. Tanya firieth n'uma hervess Aran. Lasto Mellon-nin. Leithim he.Leithim Deirdre.” Insistiu o conselheiro

“Lenwe.” Chamou Thranduil. Ao que o mordomo apareceu.  
“O conselheiro está se retirando. Acompanhe-o por favor e avise a Sárie que quero vê-la.”

ISENGARD  
PIPPIN  
Então Mithrandir aproximou-se do pilar da mão e passou reto. Só então ao segui-lo percebemos que a mão não era branca, e estava manchada de sangue seco. Era meio dia. Entretanto uma névoa cobria tudo, como se estivesse amanheçendo. Estavamos as portas de Isengard. Ou o que havia sido Isengard um dia. Confiavámos que Mithrandir jamais nos conduziria ao lugar errado. Porque nada estava de pé. Nenhuma das construções. Só a torre de Orthanc.  
“SIM. Você não precisa me contar esse pedaço da história mestre elfo.” Interrompeu Gimli. “Lembro-me perfeitamente dos dois hobbits tratantes sentados sobre os escombros. Rindo, conversando, banqueteando e o que eu não esperava, fumando. E soltava anéis de fumaça azuis. “  
Legolas balançou a cabeça e começou a rir.

“Bem vindos meus senhores, a Isengard! Somos os guardiões da entrada. Meriadoc, filho de Sadoc, é meu nome; e meu companheiro, que infelizmente está vencido pelo cansaço_ e deu um cutucão com o pé_ é Peregrin filho de Paladin, da casa dos Tuk. Nossa casa fica lá longe no norte. O Senhor Saruman está, mas no momento está trancado com um tal de Língua de Cobra; caso contrário, sem dúvida, estaria aqui para receber hóspedes tão honrados.”  
“Sem dúvida estaria_ disse o mago rindo_ E Foi Saruman que lhes ordenou que vigiassem a entrada?”  
“Não meu senhor, esse assunto escapou a atenção dele. As ordens que recebemos são de Bárbarvore.” disse Merry.  
“E seus companheiros? E Legolas e eu? Gritou Gmili. Seus tratantes. Conduziram-nos a uma boa caçada! Duzentas léguas, através de pântanos, batalha e morte, tentanto resgata-los. E os dois estão aqui. Banqueteando e descansando.” O anão estava indignado é verdade.   
“Onde encontraram a erva? Estou tão dividido entre a alegria e a raiva, que se não explodir será um milagre.” continuou Gmili.  
“Faço minhas as suas palavras_ disse Legolas_ embora a minha pergunta seja onde vocês encontraram o vinho.”  
“Faltou a vocês encontrarem uma coisa nessa caçada. Uma inteligência maior. Aqui nos encontram num campo de batalha, desfrutando de confortos bem merecido.”  
“Bem merecido? Não posso acreditar nisso!” Refutou Gmili.  
Os cavaleiros riram e Théoden voltou-se para Mithrandir.  
“Então esses são seus companheiros perdidos. Os dias tem sido destinados a ver as lendas se tornarem vivas. Este são os Pequenos, que alguns chamam de Holbytlan?” Indagou Théoden.  
“Hobbits, por gentileza, senhor”_ disse Pippin.  
“Hobbits? Sua lingua está estranhamente mudada. Nenhum relato que eu tenha escutado faz jus a realidade,” disse Theóden.  
“Onde está Barbárvore Merry?” Indagou Mithrandir  
“Lá adiante eu acho. Foi beber alguma coisa.” respondeu o hobbit.  
“Então Orthanc foi deixada sem vigia?” Indagou o Istari.  
“Existe a água. Mas Tronquesperto e o outros estão vigiando a torre. Nem todos aqueles postes e pilares foram plantados por Saruman.”  
“Já passa do meio-dia e de qualquer forma não comemos nada desde cedo. Mesmo assim, desejo ver Barbárvore o mais depressa possivel. Ele não deixou nenhuma mensagem, ou o prato e a garrafa a varreram de sua memória?” Indagou Mithrandir.  
“Ele deixou uma mensagem”_ disse Merry_ “e eu já estava chegando lá, mas fui atrasado por outras perguntas. Devia dizer que, se o Senhor de Rohan e Gandalf quiserem se dirigir à muralha norte, encontrarão Barbárvore lá, e eles lhes dará boas-vindas.”  
“Bem assim está melhor!” Disse Mithrandir “Bem, Théoden, voce irá cavalgar comigo para encontrar Barbárvore? Devemos dar uma volta, mas não é longe.” disse o Istari.   
“Irei com você. Até logo meus hobbits.” despediu-se Théoden.

A SER CONTINUADO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
> Amin=eu  
> Bach= coisa.  
> Baul=tormento  
> Elvellyn=amigos  
> Gurth=morte  
> Irma=desejo  
> Leithim=  
> N'uma=não.  
> He=ela  
> Hervess-esposa  
> Tanya=  
> Tuula=venha


	10. Um conto sobre esperança 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo onde Thranduil começa a tomar uma decisão que pode mudar sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Entretanto, a sombra na Floresta das Trevas cada vez se adensava mais, e a Dol Guldur afluíam seres nefastos, de todos os lugares sinistros do mundo; e eles estavam mais uma vez unidos sob o comando de uma única vontade; e sua maldade era dirigida aos elfos e aos sobreviventes de Númenor.” O Silmarillion Pg 186

CAP. 10. ESCOMBROS E DESTROÇOS

MIRKWOOD  
DEIRDRE

Deidre já estava acostumada a caverna. E desde que sua prisão fora revogada pelo rei, Deirdre podia andar livremente pelo palácio do rei Thranduil sem ser incomodada.  
Os elgadrhim estavam todos ocupados. Um grupo estava consertando uma porta. Outro mais adiante ocupava-se com outra tarefa. Eram um povo que trabalhava muito. Ela sabia que não adiantava ir em direção aos portões porque estes estariam fechados; e Deirdre sabia que não havia nada que lhe interessasse lá na floresta.   
Deirdre foi até o salão de treinos, o cão Rover, em seu encalço. A área era iluminada por tochas e sempre havia uma fogueira acesa, para aquecer o ambiente. Os elfos estavam lá como de hábito. Alguns combatiam, outros conversavam sentados ou em pé. Deirdre procurou por Amord Anarínion e não o encontrou. Nesse meio tempo o cachorro estava perseguindo alguns dos que treinavam. Ela sorriu, balançou a cabeça e então chamou-o.  
“Rover! Sí!”(Aqui)   
Ele olhou para a seta que pretendia pegar e desistiu, correndo em direção a ela.  
“Tola!” (Vamos) O cachorro a seguiu.

Deidre sentou-se num banco do jardim, onde o sol batia em cheio. Ávida pelo calor do sol, ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto na direção do mesmo e deixou-se ficar assim. O cão andava de um lado a outro, farejando tudo ao redor. Aquele seria um dia longo, sem nada decente para fazer.  
Ela já tinha vindo aquele jardim outras vezes. Havia duas estátuas ali, colocadas uma em cada ponto do jardim. A estátua masculina, representada o rei Oropher, o primeiro rei, quando o lugar era chamado Eryn Galen, e pai de Thranduil. A Estátua feminina, ela aprendera, representava Airien, a esposa de Thranduil e rainha de Mirkwood, mãe de Legolas. Ela se pegou desejando ter conhecido a ambos. 

 

O crepusculo chegara. O ar frio voltara com força ao anoitecer. O Céu exibia tons de roxo e cinza. Depois de passar o dia sentada no jardim aproveitando o sol e vagando pelo palácio, com Rover a seu lado, Deirdre fitava a lareira que havia acendido a pouco nos próprios aposentos. Os ellon e ellith haviam se retirado para suas casas, seus talans. Ela começou a brincar com o pergaminho de Legolas nas mãos e Rover tentou tomá-lo.  
“N'uma” (Não). O animal parou e apenas observou-a. Depois decidiu que outro objeto ali perto, era mais interessante.  
Deirdre ergueu-se e foi em direção a cama, encostou-se aos travesseiros, segundo Legolas, uma praga, havia muitos é verdade. O quarto apesar do tempo, conservava o cheiro de Legolas, o aroma de árvores. Ela sorriu, sentia falta dele. Contudo não era possível estarem juntos agora.   
Uma batida a porta distraiu-a.  
“Tula (Pode entrar.)” Deirdre respondeu e uma Sárie sorridente entrou para ser recebida primeiramente pelo cachorro.   
“Eu estive com o rei hoje. Ele deseja vê-la. Disse a elleth ainda sorrindo. O rei a convida para jantar.”  
“Tola” (Vamos).

ISENGARD  
LEGOLAS

Após Gandalf, o rei Théoden e Éomer terem ido se encontrar com Saruman, nos encontramos frente a frente com os hobbits, e como era de se esperar, Gmili foi o primeiro a falar.  
Os hobbits o acalmaram com a promessa de uma refeição e bebida.  
“Então voces beberam água dos Ents?” Indagou Legolas. “Gmili não está de todo enganado, ao vê-los mais altos.”  
Pipin tentou descrever os ents, mas fracassou.  
“Calma, calma!” exclamou Gmili. “Estamos começando a história pelo meio. Gostaria de uma narrativa na ordem correta, começando pelo dia estranho em que nos separamos.” Disse o anão.  
E antes de começar a narrativa, Merry chamou a atenção para algo que lhe pareceu estranho. Ali em Isengard, eles encontrarm dois barris com erva-de-fumo, vindos diretamente do Condado. Gmili lamentou ter perdido o cachimbo e Pipin recompensou-o ofereçendo um extra, que segundo ele, era como um tesouro, que trazia consigo. E assim os hobbits apaziguaram a fúria do anão.  
“Bem vou voltar ao ar livre, para ver o que o vento e o céu estão fazendo!” Disse Legolas  
“Vamos com você.” Disse Aragorn.  
Saíram e sentaram-se sobre as pedras empilhadas a frente do portão. Aragorn embrulhou-se na capa cizenta, Legolas estava deitado e quieto, cantando para si mesmo.  
“E a história?” Cobrou o anão.  
“Bem minha história começa comigo acordando no escuro e me vendo todo amarrado num acampamento de orcs,” disse Pippin.  
“Isso foi apenas nove dias atrás, afirmou Aragorn. Parece que já faz um ano.”  
E então Pippin mergulhou no relato do que eles viveram. Do último combate de Boromir, a fuga dos orcs dos Emyn Muil até a floresta.  
Aragorn devolveu aos hobbits, os “tesouros” que eles havia deixado cair ao longo do caminho. No final Aragorn mostrou-se preocupado.   
“O senhor do Escuro já sabia demais, e seus servidores, também. É evidente que Grishnákh enviou uma mensagem para o outro lado do rio. O senhor do Escuro está olhando para Isengard de um modo diferente e Saruman está no meio de um dilema que ele próprio criou.”  
“Sim, qualquer que seja o lado vencedor sua perspectiva é ruim. Disse Merry. As coisas começaram a dar errado para ele quando seus orcs pisaram em Rohan.”  
“Cinco noites atrás encontramos Bárbavore naquela manhã depois da batalha; e aquela noite passamos na Gruta da Nascente, uma das casas de ents. No dia seguinte fomos ao entebate, uma reunião de Ents. Durou dois dias e no terceiro dia, eles explodiram.”  
“Se Saruman tivesse ouvido a canção deles enquanto marchavam, ele teria fugido” disse Pipin.  
“Era como se a floresta estivesse caminhando, afirmou Merry, por um tempo pensei que sonhava, mas Pipin viu também. Eram os huorns, são ents que ficaram como árvores, pelo menos na aparência.”  
“Há um grande poder neles, e parece que têm a capacidade de se ocultar nas sombras: é dificil vê-los se movendo. Então numa noite nós descemos até o Vale do Mago. Só ouvia-mos os sons. Merry e Eu estávamos com Bárbavore e depois da meia noite, havia uma floresta ao redor de Isengard. Então houve uma agitação tremenda. Trombetas soaram e as muralhas de Isengard ecoaram.”  
“Não sei muito sobre essa guerra, mas parece que a intenção de Saruman era exterminar o rei e todos os seus com um único golpe. Ele esvaziou Isengard. Eram fileiras interminávei de orc e lobos. Haviam homens também. Homens comuns. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram homens com rosto de orcs, olhos amarelados, tortos.”  
“Levaram uma hora para passarem pelos portões. Alguns desceram a estrada que conduz aos Vaus e outros foram para o Leste. Construiram uma ponte lá, cerca de uma milha daqui. Mas segundo Bárbarvore, Meu negócio esta noite é com Isengard, com rocha e pedra.”  
“Os huorn perseguiram os orcs, pelo menos eu acho, não dava para vê-los, como eu lhes disse. Bárbavore nos pôs no chão, dirigiu-se aos portões e começou a golpear as portas, chamando por Saruman.”

Então Merry e Pipin contaram em detalhes como Bárbarvore e os demais ents, usaram as águas do Isen para destruir toda a máquina de guerra de Saruman.  
Depois que ambos terminaram a narrativa, permanecemos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Gmili encheu o cachimbo outra vez e disse:  
“Há uma coisa que me pergunto. Língua de Cobra. Você disse a Théoden que ele estava com Saruman. Como ele chegou lá?”  
“Ah, sim. Eu me esqueci dele_ disse Pippin_ só chegou aqui esta manhã. Tinhamos acabado de acender a fogueira e de comer alguma coisa quando Bárbarvore apareceu de novo.”   
“Nós ouvimos sons de cascos na estrada, e eu parei e olhei, esperando encontrar Gandalf e Passolargo a frente de um exército, mas tudo o que vimos foi um homem velho e cansado; ele mesmo parecia uma criatura estranha e toda torta. Quando viu Bárbarvore, ele deu um grito e tentou fugir mas Bárbarvore o pegou. Então ele disse ser Gríma, conselheiro do rei, e tinha sido enviado trazendo mensagens importantes para Saruman.”  
“Ele alegou que ninguém mais ousaria fazer tal viagem, por isso fora enviado. Se ele esperava enganar Bárbarvore, surpreendeu-se.”  
“Ha, hm, estava esperando por você Mestre Lingua de Cobra”_disse Bárbarvore. E aí o homem ficou realmente assustado. “Gandalf chegou aqui primeiro. Por isso, sei sobre você o quanto preciso, e sei também o que fazer com você. Ponha todos os ratos na mesma ratoeira, disse Gandalf; e é isso o que vou fazer. Agora sou senhor de Isengard, mas Saruman está trancado na torre; você pode ir para lá e lhe transmitir todas as mensagens que conseguir imaginar.”  
“Então o patife foi aos trambolhões pela água suaja, até que esta atingiu a altura do seu pescoço. Bárbarvore estava o tempo todo atrás dele vigiando-o.”  
“Bem, ele entrou lá_ disse O Ent ao retornar. Vi-o se arrastando escada acima como um rato emporcalhado. Ainda há alguém na torre. Uma mão apareceu e o puxou para dentro.” Então Pipin disse_ Esse foi o fim da história. Mas eu gostaria de saber. Esse Língua de Cobra é mesmo conselheiro do rei?”  
“Era_ respondeu Aragorn _ e ao mesmo tempo espião e servidor de Saruman. O destino não foi mais gentil com ele, do que ele merecia. No entanto acredito que coisas piores ainda lhe estão reservadas.”  
É sim_ disse Merry_ não acredito que Bárbarvore tenha o enviado a Orthanc por gentileza ou misericórdia_ ele parecia sinistramente satisfeito com a coisa toda, e estava rindo para si mesmo quando foi tomar seu banho e beber algo.”  
“No final Bárbarvore pediu-nos para ajudar a encontrar comida para vinte e cinco pessoas. O que significa que sua comitiva, foi cuidadosamente contada. No final estavamos cansados e satisfeitos. E Pippin achou o carregamento de erva de fumo do condado.”  
Então Aragorn falou aquilo que ele mais temia no momento.  
“Folha da Quarta-Sul em Isengard. Quanto mais penso nisso, mas eu acho estranho e curioso ao mesmo tempo. Nunca estive em Isengard antes _ o anão e o elfo concordaram imediatamente_ mas já viajei por toda essa região, e conheço bem essas terras desertas que ficam entre Rohan e o Condado. Nem mercadoria nem pessoas passam por ali em muitos longos anos, não abertamente. Acho que Saruman tinha negócios secretos com alguém no Condado. Pode-se encontrar Línguas de Cobra em várias outras casas além da do rei Théoden”.

 

MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL  
A sala de jantar. Já estivera ali outras vezes. A primeira vez sozinha. Depois sempre com Legolas. Era um costume do rei.  
O rei estava imprecavelmente vestido. As botas em couro, vestido em prata, uma longa capa vermelha. Ao lado sua espada brilhava a luz das velas que iluminavam o local. Ele parecia pronto para uma batalha.  
Aran. Disse Sárie. Sua convidada.  
Hannon Le Sárie. Está dispensada.  
A elleth sorriu benevolamente e saiu.  
San hame. (Sente-se)  
Hannon Le (Obrigado)  
Thranduil estendeu-lhe um pergaminho.   
“Isto veio de Valle. É do seu irmão.” Ante o olhar inquisidor dela o rei continuou.   
“Ele também enviou-me uma carta, muitos dias atrás, antes de você adoecer.”  
“Então essa carta está em suas mãos há mais de uma semana Aran?”  
“Uma” (Sim).   
“As cartas devem ter conteúdo similares. Seu irmão, Bard, sempre fez assim.”  
Deirdre assentiu. Ela rompeu o lacre e pôs-se a ler o pergaminho.  
O rei não sentou-se. Ficou em pé parado junto a mesa.  
Outra noite. Outro jantar. Mirtilos, nozes, morango e uma semente que ela não conhecia. Havia vinho. Clarry outra vez. Entretanto Deirdre não bebeu. Queria e precisava que sua mente estivesse clara esta noite, tinha um rei para convençer.  
“Mada” (coma) e “Soga” (beba).  
Ela negou e pôs-se a ler a carta em silêncio.  
Thranduil afastou-se da mesa e repassava mentalmente a conversa que tivera com Thargon durante a caçada.   
“Tem idéia de como o amor é raro? Eu o encontrei uma vez. E eu o honrei.” Disse Thranduil.  
“Sim. Eu sei disso. Eu fui testemunha disso. Vi o quão feliz sua esposa era. Vi seu filho vir a esse mundo.”  
Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Até Thargon fazer sua ultima tentativa.  
“Então honre tal amor novamente. Se você sente algo, corra atrás. Se quer algo, pegue-o. Mas honre o amor. Em especial o que você sente pelo seu filho.”   
O rei permaneceu em silêncio.  
“Todos teremos de fazer sacrificios agora Aran. Nada nesta guerra que se aproxima, prejudicará tanto esta familia, quanto os seus sentimentos, por esta firieth. Mande-a para Valle. Deixe que Anarínion a leve. Ele tem sem mostrado leal. Ele cuidará da segurança dela, até Legolas voltar.”  
E ao dizer isso Thargon afastou-se, dirigindo-se ao grupo que caçava, deixando-o sozinho.

O irmão pedia que ela voltasse a Valle. Não era exatamente o que Deidre tinha em mente. E precisava da permissão do rei para tal. Ela observou-o em pé, como se repassase algo mentalmente. Tinha de esperar.  
A fome vençeu-a e então pegou um bolo de mel com maçã seca. A acidez da maçã se misturou em sua boca com a doçura do mel. Era muito bom. Fechou os olhos e chupou os dedos, que haviam ficados sujos de mel. Quando Deirdre abriu os olhos, a expressão de Thranduil havia mudado completamente. Ele tinha os lábios apertados e os olhos semicerrados.  
Droga! Ela pensou.  
Acalme-se. Eu não vou mordê-la. O rei definitivamente estava de bom humor.  
“Peda Aran. Amin darthaa (Diga-me Rei. Eu Estou esperando).  
Thranduil sentou-se defronte a ela e ajeitou uma dobra invisivel na túnica e sentenciou.  
“Eu conversei com o conselheiro Thargon sobre você. Ele leu a carta que o seu irmão endereçou a mim. Segundo Thargon eu tenho muito a agradecer a você, em especial no que diz respeito a Legolas. Meu filho, sua ausência no reino, a missão na qual ele foi incumbido. Thargon acredita que você instigou-o a participar. Então eu lhe agradeço.”  
“Sinto dizer que a impressão do conselheiro está equivocada. Eu não instiguei Legolas a absolutamente nada. Ele é um bom guerreiro. Sua majestade o treinou bem.”  
O rei assentiu em silêncio.  
“Agora. Dê-me a carta de Legolas. Aquela que você levou para Imladris ao invés de mostrar-me primeiro. Só então você poderá partir.”  
Deirdre pareceu hesitar então o rei disse:  
“Eu devo lembra-la de que está sob minha proteção. E que não vejo com bons olhos minha autoridade sendo repetidamente desrespeitada. Se você fosse um dos meus soldados eu já a teria matado.”  
Deirdre olhou-o.  
Não era uma ameaça. Era somente a verdade. Mas por alguma razão Deirdre não tinha medo dele. Respeitava-o. Mas medo. Não. Ela encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que aquela intimidação não tivera o efeito desejado então disse:  
“Se pretende me intimidar assim, sinto dizer que está fadado ao fracasso Aran.”  
Thranduil mediu-a de alto a baixo, deixando-a desconfortável com tal escrutínio. Então ele aproximou-se e tocou-a na ponta do nariz.  
“Você não faz as regras aqui, Tarien. Eu as faço. Seria interessante você lembrar-se disso.”  
Deirdre engoliu em seco. Sentindo-se subitamente esmagada pelo tamanho e proximidade dele, e ainda havia o aroma que a envolvia. Era mais forte. Mais intenso. Ela tinha um bom olfato e o aroma de sândalo, canela e pimenta estavam ali.  
“Vou me esforçar para lembrar Aran.”  
“Ótimo. Entregue-me o pergaminho.”  
Ela o fez.  
“Hannon Le”.

A SER CONTINUADO...


	11. UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde MITHRANDIR despoja Saruman de seu cajado, e os participantes da companhia do anel, deixam Isengar e um Saruman (derrotado?) para trás.  
> E Thranduil começa a tomar novas decisões, sobre a participação do povo de Mirkwood na guerra pelo anel de poder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, continuo optando por escrever MITHRANDIR a cada vez que Legolas, faça referencia ao mago, e não Gandalf. Quando o mago for chamado por GANDALF isso significa que outro personagem está falando do mago.

MIRKWOOD  
DEIRDRE

“ Mani amin amarth Aran?”(Qual o meu destino Aran?)  
Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Deirdre parecia visivelmente ansiosa aos olhos do rei.  
“ Eu lhe entreguei a carta de Legolas. Não é justo.” ela insistiu  
“Lle bertha peda amim n'uma fair bain? (Você ousa dizer que eu não sou justo?)”  
O rei aproximou-se da mesa e parou defronte a ela. Outra vez os olhares se encontravam. E Thranduil viu dor nos olhos negros dela. A espera estava maltratando-a. Por um instante ele viu vulnerabilidade e pela primeira vez, ele não gostou disso.  
“Eu não vou jogar esse jogo Aran. Não é certo que eu fique como uma prisioneira, cuja execução depende unicamente de um machado cair sobre sua cabeça a um sinal. Mostre que é justo. Deixe-me ir.”  
“Lasto. (ouça-me). Amin gava n'uma peniaa.” (Eu ainda não decidi).   
A firieth fez menção de falar, contudo Thranduil foi mais ágil. Um dedo em seus lábios e ela silenciou. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração dele. Uma intimidade sem nome, havia nascido e crescido entre os dois. Desviando o olhar Deirdre disse:  
“Porque está fazendo isso Aran?”  
“Far Deirdre” (basta).   
Thranduil afastou-se da mesa e disse:  
“Está tarde. Vá dormir.”  
Os olhos negros estreitavam-se mais ainda. Agora o rei a tratava como uma criança.  
“Lenwe.”   
O mordomo apareceu.  
“Tarien Deirdre vai se recolher. Ajude-a sim.”  
“Boa noite Deirdre.”

 

Outra noite. Ela estava esperando pela decisão do rei. Procurara por Amord, mas fora Laurea, que a informara, o ellon tinha saído em patrulha. Ficaria fora pelo menos por duas semanas inteiras.   
Com a ajuda de uma vela, Deirdre acendeu a lareira e ficou olhando as faíscas que se elevavam. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar. Ela bocejou. Sono estava com sono. Empurrando os travesseiros para o chão, ela deitou-se. O cão Rover, latiu e tentou subir a cama. Deirdre riu. Então ela pegou o animal, e abraçou-o. Amor incondicional. Sem reservas, sem subterfúgios. Era o que ele lhe fornecia, e ela era grata por isso.  
Passados alguns minutos ela acomodou-o calmamente sobre os travesseiros postos no chão. A janela aberta deixava a brisa entrar, assim como a luz da lua. Era uma noite tranquila e enganosa. Ela sabia. Se fosse até o pátio veria com certeza uma patrulha que chegava e outra que saía. O treinamento dos soldados fora intensificado. Só era permitido sair ou entrar do reino com a permissão do rei. O reino élfico de Mirkwood preparava-se para a guerra.

ISENGARD   
LEGOLAS

“Lá vem Mithrandir, Théoden e seus homens! _ disse Legolas. _Vamos encontrá-los!”  
“Ande com cuidado!-disse Merry. _Há lajes soltas que podem virar e jogá-lo dentro de algum poço, se não for cauteloso.”  
O hobbit tinha razão. Isengard estava em ruínas, após a fúria de Bárbarvore e os demais ents. Havia destroços por todo o lado, montes de entulho, poças cheias de água suja.  
“Bem, Bárbarvore e eu tivemos uma conversa interessante_ disse Mithrandir ao se aproximar dos demais membros da companhia. _ E descansamos o suficiente também. Agora precisamos continuar. Espero que tenham recuperado suas forças.”  
“Descansamos sim_ afirmou Merry.” O pequeno estava absolutamente disposto a falar nessa manhã, o que era uma característica dos hobbits.  
“Tenho uma última tarefa a cumprir_disse Mithrandir_ devo despedir-me de Saruman. É inútil eu sei, mas tem de ser feito. Quem quiser pode acompanhar-me. Mas não façam gracejos, advertiu o Istari.”  
“Eu vou_disse Gmili._ Quero vê-lo para saber se ele realmente se parece com você.”  
O Istari voltou-se para o anão, encarou-o e disse:  
“E como você vai saber isso mestre anão? Saruman poderia se parecer comigo aos seus olhos, se isso for conveniente a ele. E será você sábio o suficiente para ver além dos disfarces? Bom veremos.”  
Todos montaram e seguiram Mithrandir através da água suja. E logo estavam aos pés da torre de Orthanc. Era de pedra negra e brilhava como se estivesse molhada. Somente muito próximo se notava algumas pequenas marcas que indicavam a fúria dos ents conta a pedra.  
Bárbarvore estava ao lado da torre.  
“Jovem Mestre Gandalf. Que bom que veio._ disse o Ent_ Água, comida e pedra eu posso controlar. Mas aqui há um mago para controlar aqui preso em sua torre.”  
“Então mostre-se_ disse Aragorn.”  
“Cuidado_ disse Mithrandir_ mesmo derrotado Saruman é perigoso.”  
“Vamos cortar-lhe logo a cabeça, e acabar logo com isso_ disse Gmili.” o anão queria resolver isso do modo mais simples. Um inimigo derrotado e morto era o que ele queria.  
“Não. Replicou Mithrandir. Precisamos dele vivo. Precisamos que ele fale_ insistiu o Istari.”  
“Saruman! Gritou o Istari. Saruman! Apareça. O Istari bateu a porta com o cajado, produzindo um som oco.”  
Finalmente uma janela foi aberta.  
“Quem é? O que deseja?”  
O rei Théoden estremeceu.   
“Conheço essa voz. E amaldiçoo o dia em que dei ouvidos a ela. Vá e traga Saruman, já que você se transformou no lacaio dele, Gríma Língua de Cobra.”  
Então do alto da torre uma voz suave e melodiosa fez-se ouvir.  
“Lutou muitas guerras e matou muitos homens Théoden rei. E fez as pazes depois.”  
Mithrandir olhou para o alto e lá estava o mago. Parecia mais um velho, vestido num manto de cor indefinida. O rosto era longo, olhos profundos e difíceis. Cabelos e barbas brancas.  
“Ele é parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente_disse Gimli.”  
“Não podemos conversar como já o fizemos velho amigo. Não podemos fazer as pazes, você e eu.” disse Saruman.  
O rei Théoden, evitava olhar para o alto. Cenho franzido, ouvia atentamente a voz. Então respondeu.  
“Teremos a paz. Teremos a paz. Quando você for punido pela destruição do Folde Ocidental, e das crianças que estão mortas ali.” Havia raiva na voz do rei.  
O mago apoiado num cajado apenas olhava.  
“Teremos paz, quando as vidas dos soldados que foram mutilados depois de mortos, forem vingados. Teremos paz, quando estiver pendurado na forca, para a felicidade de seus próprios corvos.”  
“Forcas e corvos_ disse Saruman_ Louco. Está louco. O que quer Gandalf, capa cinzenta. Deixe-me adivinhar. As chaves de Orthanc ou talvez as chaves do próprio Barad-dur, suponho eu; e as coroas de sete reis, e os cajados dos cinco Magos.”  
“Sua traição já custou muitas vidas_disse Mithrandir._ Milhares estão em risco. Mas pode salvá-las. Conhece bem o inimigo Saruman.”  
“Então veio obter informações. Respondeu Saruman. Tenho alguma coisa para você.”  
O Mago tirou algo brilhante de dentro da manga. Era escuro, redondo e brilhava, mas não como se refletisse a luz do sol, mas a luz parecia vir de dentro dele.  
“Algo apodrece no centro da Terra-Média. Algo que você não conseguiu ver. Mas o Grande-Olho já viu. E ainda assim aproveita a sua vantagem. Ele logo atacará.” disse Saruman  
Montado em Scadufax, Mithrandir aproximou-se e Saruman falou.  
“Vão todos morrer. Mas sabe disso não é Gandalf. Não pode achar que esse cavaleiro vai se sentar no trono de Gondor. Esse exilado que reapareceu das sombras, jamais será coroado rei.”  
Havia desprezo e ódio na voz de Saruman.  
“Gandalf, não hesita em sacrificar aqueles próximos a ele. Aqueles a quem diz amar. Diga-me quais palavras de conforto disse ao pequeno, antes de mandá-lo para a morte.”  
Gmili olhou a Mithrandir mas o mago nada disse ou fez.  
“O caminho em que o colocou só pode levá-lo a morte._Continuou Saruman.”  
“Já ouvi o bastante. Disse Gmili. Mate-o Legolas. Enfie uma flecha em sua boca.”  
“NÃO!” Disse Mithrandir ao perceber que Legolas chegara a fazer menção de retirar um flecha da aljava.  
“Desça Saruman! Ordenou Mithrandir. E sua vida será poupada.”  
“Guarde sua pena e misericórdia, não preciso dela.” Disse o mago. Ele então ergueu o cajado em direção a Mithrandir e um raio de fogo veio em direção ao Istari. Mithrandir e Scadufax foram envolvidos numa bola de fogo, que se dissipou rapidamente mostrando o Istari ileso.  
“Saruman. Seu cajado está quebrado.”  
Houve um estalido e o cajado quebrou-se. Saruman caiu de joelhos e saiu arrastando-se. Nesse ponto, num nível mais abaixo uma janela foi aberta e um objeto pesado e brilhante foi arremessado de lá. Bateu numa roda d'água e caiu na água suja.  
Na garupa de Aragorn Pipin, percebeu um brilho estranho na água e desceu para recuperar o objeto.  
“Aqui meu rapaz, vou ficar com isso._disse Mithrandir_ Não pedi que o pegasse. Não é algo que Saruman, escolheria para jogar fora.”  
“Mas ele pode ter mais coisas para jogar_disse Gmili_ Se este é o fim do debate, vamos pelo menos sair do alcance de qualquer coisa que possa ser lançada lá de cima.”  
“É o fim_ disse Mithrandir_Vamos.”  
Todos voltaram para o portão, agora que Mithrandir declarara o fim daquela conversa. Encontraram Bárbarvore e mais doze Ents. O que trouxe surpresa a todos.  
Aqui estão três de meus companheiros Bárbarvore_disse Mithrandir_ Já lhe falei deles, mas você não os tinha visto, e então ele os nomeou.  
Bárbarvore olhou-os calmamente e falou com cada um. Por fim voltou-se para Legolas.  
“Então você veio da Floresta das Trevas até aqui, meu bom elfo? Antigamente costumava ser uma grande floresta.”  
“E ainda é_ respondeu Legolas_ mas não tão grande que possa fazer com que nós, que vivemos nela, fiquemos cansados de ver novas árvores.”   
E então Legolas expressou seu desejo de ver a floresta de Fangorn para o Ent.  
“Espero que consiga realizar seu desejo, antes que as colinas envelheçam muito.” afirmou Bárbarvore.  
“Irei até lá, se tiver a sorte_replicou Legolas_ combinei com meu amigo, Gmili, que se tudo correr bem, vamos primeiro visitar Fangorn juntos_se tivermos sua permissão é claro!”  
“Qualquer elfo que vier com você será bem vindo_disse Bárbarvore.”  
“Mas meu amigo não é um elfo. Refiro-me a Gmili, filho de Glóin.”  
Então Legolas apontou Gmili, que fez uma grande reverência a Bárbarvore. Infelizmente o anão portava seu machado, e isso não pareceu muito promissor para o Ent.  
“Hum. Espere um pouco. Um anão e portador de um machado! Tenho boa vontade com os elfos, mas você está me pedindo mito. Essa é uma estranha amizade!”  
“Pode parecer estranha _ disse Legolas_ mas enquanto Gimli viver não entrarei em Fangorn sozinho. O machado dele não é para as árvores e sim para o pescoço dos orcs, mestre da floresta.”  
“Hum. Isso está bem melhor. Bem, as coisas transcorrerão como devem; e não há necessidade de nos apressarmos ao encontro delas. “  
Então o Ent mudou de assunto, encerrando a conversa com o elfo e voltando a falar com Mithrandir.   
“A noite se aproxima. E vocês devem partir antes que ela se estenda sobre a terra. E o Senhor da terra dos Cavaleiros está ansioso para voltar para casa.”  
“Sim. Precisamos partir agora_ disse Mithrandir. Receio que devo-lhe tomar as sentinelas do portão. _Merry e Pippin sorriam._ Mas você deve passar bem sem elas.”  
“Talvez eu possa._ falou Bárbarvore _ Mas vou sentir falta deles. Ficamos amigos em tão pouco tempo. Venham voltem quando puderem.”  
“Viremos!” Responderam Merry e Pippin.  
“Então Saruman não quis sair?_ disse Bárbarvore para o Mago. _Não achava que iria. O coração dele está apodrecido como o de um huorn negro. Mesmo assim, se eu tivesse sido vencido, e todas as minhas árvores destruídas, eu não viria enquanto tivesse um buraco escuro para me esconder.”  
“É. Não se deve permitir que ele escape.” Respondeu Mithrandir  
“Certamente não! Os ents vão vigiá-lo, replicou Bárbarvore.”  
“Muito bom!”   
Então Mithrandir fez ainda um último pedido aos Ents. Que transformassem Isengard em um lugar verde e bonito outa vez.

MIRKWOOD  
AMORD ANARINION

Aquela era a última noite de patrulha. A missão consistia basicamente em procurar cavernas com orcs e ninhos de aranhas. E destruir todos. Fizeram isso por duas semanas inteiras.  
Os sons de vozes cruéis, podiam ser facilmente ouvidos. Orcs. Mais orcs de Dol Guldur. Enfim as criaturas estavam próximas. Exterminá-las. Em silêncio os ellon, retiravam setas das aljavas e miravam. Outros com espadas nas mãos aguardavam o sinal.   
Calmamente Amord mirou na perna. Isso atrasaria a besta e facilitaria o trabalho. Ele atirou e como recompensa pode ver o orc cambalear e gritar alguma coisa para os demais. O grupo se organizou para a batalha e a um sinal de Amdir, o comandante da patrulha, mais setas vieram em direção aos orcs.  
Era o caos. Era a batalha. Era a morte e era a vida. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
Amord Anarinion apenas esperou e quando um orc baixou o escudo, ele soltou uma nova flecha, que foi certeira ao pescoço. A besta caiu. Menos uma. Seta atrás de seta. As criaturas malignas eram dizimadas.  
No entanto os orcs não foram os únicos a perecerem. Amord Anarinion viu Teague abrir os olhos assustado, quando percebeu que a flecha orc cravara-se em seu pescoço. Ele correu para amparar o amigo, mas ele caiu para o lado, como uma flor que secasse ao sol. Amord fechou os olhos de Teague. Ele já estava nos Halls de Mandos.  
Então Amord ouviu Beleg liderando um grupo e perseguindo os orcs, que fugiam.  
DAGO HAM!!! (Mate-o)   
A batalha estava próxima do fim. Ele sabia disso no entanto  
Ignorando a do no braço atingido, Amrod Anarinion ainda lutava. O orc veio diretamente para ele, suas espadas se chocavam  
Você vai morrer elfo. Nós somos mais fortes. Nós crescemos em número.  
Não. Você vai.  
Faiscas iluminavam o local. Amrod recuou o que fez com que o orc avançasse. Então com um golpe, Amrod conseguiu cortar o braço do oponente fora. Ele rugiu. Provavelmente lamentando a perda da arma. Com outro golpe preciso ele cortou-lhe a cabeça.  
Quando tudo o que se podia ouvir na floresta era o silêncio costumeiro, os ellon voltaram a se reagrupar. Era hora de cuidar dos feridos e dos mortos.  
Amdir, o chefe da patrulha aproximou-se.  
“Teague, Aeglos e Alyon. São perdas imensuráveis.”  
“Sim. O que faremos agora?” indagou Dirwen.  
“Cremaremos os corpos. Eles já se encontram nos Halls de Mandos. Não podemos deixar os corpos aqui, a mercê de mais bestas como aquelas.” respondeu Amdir.  
“SIM.” Responderam os ellon.  
“Empilhem e queimem aqueles infelizes na borda da floresta; depois vamos para casa.”

A SER CONTINUADO...


End file.
